


shelter

by lunsus



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), K-pop, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Corruption, Doctors, Gang AU, Gangs, Guns, Kidnapping, Multi, People get shot, Violence, descriptions of wounds/injuries, just in case, mentions of SHINee and Sulli, not graphic but, not stokholm syndrome i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunsus/pseuds/lunsus
Summary: When Park Sunyoung is kidnapped by one of the city's most notorious gangs, she figures things could be much worse when she's only taken to help a wounded member heal until their doctor returns.(title inspired by shelter - porter robinson & madeon)





	1. intro: boy meets evil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I've posted this fic on AFF as well as here just in case you may have seen the story there. I'm very excited to share this story with you all, & I do hope that you enjoy it!

Jungkook's surrounded by the light of the sun, and he's dying.

The partly sunny weather of summer is enjoyable to most residents of Seoul, but Jungkook wants nothing more than to be back home in Busan, where the bright hot sun glistens off of sparkling lakes.

But perhaps he deserves this kind of death.

"Jungkook?!" Its faint, but he can hear Hoseok's loud yell anywhere. With a small groan, he turns his head, noting that his assailant was nowhere to be found.

Trying his best to speak, he instead finds himself stuttering profusely. His mouth tastes iron, and suddenly he knows why it was so damn hard for Rose to blow that whistle in Titanic. Gathering his strength, he yells. "H-HERE!"

He gasps at the exhaustion he's put on his body. He wasn't planning on dying anytime soon, but beggars can't be choosers. 

Shot in broad daylight. What a joke. 

"Jungkook." Jungkook grins weakly at a breathless Hoseok standing at the end of the alleyway in shock, Jimin not too far behind when they start running towards him.

"He shot you! What do we do?!" Jimin is at Jungkook's side in an instant, looking at the wound with fear that he'll only make it worse if he touches it.

"Jin's not here...I don't know." 

"We gotta figure this out, Kookie's gonna die if we don't figure out what we're doing." 

The two are panicking, and the injured man feels his anxiety build just at the sight of them falling apart in front of him.

Jungkook grits his teeth and moves his head to look at the sky, the clouds passing by lazily. He can only hope that they'll figure something out before he bleeds out, as he can already feel his bicep going numb. 

For now, he'll just have to fight the pain.


	2. keep on doin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Qian is stressed out, Soojung and Jongin continue to be gross, Amber actually gets sleep, and Sunyoung is mistaken for a doctor and kidnapped.

"So what was wrong?" Jongin said, eyebrows knit as Sunyoung returned to the patients' room with Jjangah in her arms. She made way to set the pup down, Jongin picking her up in return.

"Lucky for us, we were able to figure out that it was only a mild anaphylactic reaction." At Jongin's blank stare, she sighed. "That means it was an allergic reaction. She got her rabies shots earlier today right?" 

"Yeah, that one and like, two others" the man replied, shifting, "Do you think it had something to do with that?" 

"Chances are, Jjangah here may have had an allergic reaction to one of her shots. You have to be careful when getting shots at pet stores because they don't give you time to wait for a reaction, and when it happens, they don't claim responsibility." Sunyoung made way to reach into one of the drawers nearby in the room. "Your best bet is to not take her there again, and we can give her the follow up shots here. If you get it done here, we'll wait and treat for a reaction as well." 

Jongin shifted as the doctor finally found what she was looking for. Pulling out the cone with a grin, Jongin spoke. "And the swelling?" 

"Because the swelling was an allergic reaction, you should feed her some benadryl in her food, and it should go right back down." Sunyoung began to bend at the cone in her hands. "But until that happens, the baby's gonna need a cone." 

"You're joking." He replied blankly. 

"Nope," She shook her head and made way to wrap the cone around poor Jjangah's neck. "She can't risk hurting herself if she scratches at her face. Its only until the swelling goes down, so there's no need to worry."

"And how much will getting the shots here cost? Should I start taking Monggu and Jjangu here too?"

"It'd be best if you did." At the man's frown, she rolled her eyes, "You can get a discount, if that's what you're so worried about. But only because I don't want to hear Soojung complain later." 

Jongin grinned suspiciously quicker than necessary, but Sunyoung shrugged it off as he stood and stretched his arms out to try and hug her. Raising an eyebrow with a smirk tugging at her lips, she pointed at the dog in his arms. 

"Oh." He then made move to pat her on the shoulder, only to be stopped by the vet herself. 

"How about you thank me by buying me coffee during the break? Its time to meet up with the others anyways." She moved to take off her lab coat and grabbed at her jacket, before stopping. "Is it cold outside?"

Jongin shrugged, making a move to put Jjangah's collar and leash on. "Its warm, but the breeze is pretty chilly. Fall's coming quick." 

\--

 _Cassiopeia_ was a quaint and classic cafe placed in the heart of Seoul, well known for being there for almost 10 years now. Sunyoung visited the area ever since it it opened when she was 15.

In fact, the place was quite popular amongst the medical and police department, as it was placed in between the hospital and the police station and happened to be right across the street from the animal hospital.

Thanking Jongin, who held the door open for her, Sunyoung felt embraced by the warmth that _Cassiopeia_ provided. The cafe wasn't full at all, the only other customers inside being a college student on their laptop and a police officer, who appeared to be leaving at any moment.

"Hey Sunyoung!" At the voice calling her attention, said woman turned her attention to the barista, who waved at her from his spot at the register with a grin. 

"Changmin! Where's Yunho?" She leaned forward on the counter with a playful grin as she looked towards the back kitchen.

"Not working today. Wasn't feeling well." The man ruffled her hair and turned to grab a cup. "Same thing?"

"You know it." Sunyoung winked with finger guns, turning with a spin only to be faced with Jongin, who coughed awkwardly. Feeling a blush of embarrassment creep up her cheeks, she cleared her throat. "Uh, and another coffee for Jongin." 

"Oh, Jongin!" Changmin turned his head from the coffee machine and gave the younger man a grin. "Forgive me for not noticing you, I almost never see you without Soojung attached to your hip." 

It was Jongin's turn to blush, tightening his hold on Jjangah's leash as Sunyoung snickered, grabbing her cup. Changmin then proceeded to take Jongin's order, playfully teasing him the whole way.

 ** _Soojung; 12:46 PM_**  
_vic's running late today but we should be there in a minute or two._

Sunyoung took the chance to glance back at the two men in the cafe. Jongin only seemed to turn darker as Changmin prodded at his romantic life.

 ** _reply; 12:47 PM_**  
_its ok_  
_id hurry though_  
_ur bf is gonna end up as red as a cherry soon_

Jongin took the seat next to her awkwardly, Sunyoung trying to ease his nerves with a small smile (which only seemed to make him more uncomfortable), but the two dwelled in the sounds of bossa nova and Jjangah's tiny feet padding on the floor to the tune of Changmin's whistles until the door's bell jingled.

"Don't you guys look happy," Amber's voice seemed to make the cafe look brighter than the lights did, "Watch out Soojung, I think Sunyoung's trying to steal your boyfriend."

"You're here today?" Sunyoung looked on in confusion at the three women that headed towards them. " _And_ you're well rested? What happened to you?" 

Amber only stuck out her tongue in a reply, only continuing to speak until after she placed her order. At that point, Soojung greeted Jongin with a small peck (to which Sunyoung pretended to barf towards Qian, who was strangely quiet) before heading towards Changmin for her iced coffee.

"Its a day off so I got alot of rest in, but Tiff has a doctor's appointment later so I'm filling in after the break." Sunyoung's fellow vet explained enthusiastically as she grabbed her drink of choice from the barista. Amber squatted to pet Jongin's dogs, only to notice that there was only one, and she currently had a cone around her neck.

"Jjangah has a cone now? And where are the others?" Amber pouted at Jjangah's still puffy face. 

"Allergic reaction. She has to keep it on 'till the swelling goes down. The others are with my friends." Amber frowned a bit at the mention of his friends before she nodded, giving Jjangah a good rub on the back and taking the seat next to Sunyoung, leaving a chair for either Soojung or Qian to claim.

"What's up with you Qian?" Sunyoung noticed that oldest woman wasn't very vocal today.

"Stressed out." The woman whined, slumping in the chair between Jongin and Sunyoung. Soojung grabbed the two other cups and made her way to sit between Amber and Jongin, sliding the black iced coffee towards the oldest woman. "Thanks Soojung. I'm gonna need all the caffeine I can get."

"What happened?" Jongin asked before Sunyoung could and the woman pouted a bit.

"Seokjin's away on a mandatory business trip so now I have to take on all of his scheduled surgeries. It was all last second so there was no planning for it. Even he didn't want to go." Sunyoung noticed that Jongin faltered, tightening his grip on the leash, but also noted that Jjangah was acting much more anxiously with the cone on her head.

Amber snorted. "Well, good luck."

Qian bristled at the remark. "You wouldn't know anything about the stress of a human surgery, considering you patch up _dogs_ all day."

"Hey, its pretty much the same if you think about it. A dog isnt too different from a person when it comes to a broken bone." 

Qian just snorted. "I'd like to see you perform an appendectomy on Jackjack."

"Well first of all, Miss Smarty Pants, dogs don't have appendixes, so your comparison is very irrelevant. Even if I was performing an appendectomy, its pretty much the same as surgery on an animal. Its easy if you just think of it as a very big dog."

"I don't understand a thing you guys are saying." Jongin cut in with a small laugh, before turning a bit solemn. "But you know Seokjin, Qian?" 

"You guys are friends?"

"Kind of," he faltered. 

Amber leaned towards him, something she always did when she was cracking a joke, "Jongin has a friend that we've actually met?"

While Qian and Sunyoung laughed with her, Soojung noticed the passive aggressive tone in her voice and frowned. 

Jongin pouted. "Hey, you guys know Taemin!" 

"Everyone knows Taemin, Jongin." Qian cut in with a giggle. 

"Yeah, we need to meet your _other_ friends, so that we know Soojungie here is in good company when we're not around." Amber leaned forwards, less joking and more serious. Soojung rolled her eyes.

"Stop it." The mood seemed to somber as Amber frowned.

"We're just poking fun-"

"You're _not_ and we all know it, Amber."

"Listen, we're your friends and we're allowed to be concerned that Jongin here either has imaginary friends, or he's hiding something." Amber leaned forward but didnt budge while Soojung narrowed her eyes. "Either way, both aren't something to be proud of."

"You guys always do this when it comes to Jongin!"

"Do what?"

"You always have something to say every time he _breathes_ Its like he's never good enough for you!"

"Soojung, you barely know a thing about his personal life, yet here he is sitting with us at lunch while god knows who is watching his dogs!" 

"You know what?" Soojung set down her phone while Amber glared harder. Jongin looked on stoically and Qian seemed to only watch while Sunyoung still tried to figure out how fast this happened.

"What, _Princess_?" Soojung slammed her hand down on the table and raised her voice.

"I'm sick and tired of you guys always stressing out over every little thing and trying to make decisions for me. I'm not a kid anymore, let me make my own choices and decide for _myself_ what I want in my relationship!" 

Amber rose, placing her hands on the table and leaning forwards almost condescendingly. "And can you tell me how making your own decisions worked out for you last time?" 

 

Well.

 

Soojung laughed in disbelief before standing up and grabbing her bag. "I'm done wasting my time sitting here and arguing with you. I'm leaving." 

"'Thought so." Amber muttered. She plopped back into her chair and looked like she always did when she instantly regretted something, but it was obvious she was too stubborn to take it back. Qian and Sunyoung glanced at each other in disbelief while Jongin shrunk in his chair.

"So is anybody going to go after her...or...?" Changmin's voice rang out in the silence of the shop before Jongin scrambled to his feet. 

"I'll g-"

"I'll go." Sunyoung stood up before she even realized what it was she said. Jongin paused to raise his eyebrows in concern. "It's better she hears things from me, rather than Amber. Or you. No offense. And Qian has enough stress as it is."

"It's fine." He laughed awkwardly. "I have to leave anyways. I'll...uhm...see you guys."

Sunyoung made her way out the door and turned right towards the hospital while Jongin turned left. Peeking into the parking lot, Sunyoung found herself lucky seeing Soojung heading towards the parking lot entrance.

"Soojung!" She cried out. The nurse faltered a bit but seemed to keep walking. "Wait up!"

The younger woman stopped her strides, and Sunyoung ran to catch up to her at the sliding doors of the ER. 

"Listen, I'm not apologizing for anything I said. You know that I'm right, too."

"I never said you were wrong." Sunyoung pointed out. Soojung gave her attention at this, and Sunyoung took a breath. "Listen, ever since Minho, everyone's sort of changed. Things aren't the same, and despite what it seems like, thats okay."

Soojung looked alot more attentive at this point, so Sunyoung continued. "Problem is, its a bit harder for us, especially Amber, having to deal with all this change so quickly when everything's always been the same. Jongin's really a sort of wake up call to it."

"So what am I supposed to do? Ignore what she says? Ignore her?" 

"Nothing."

Soojung raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh. "Nothing?"

"What you said today...its going to take a while but I think she'll understand. I do. I just think we don't want you to get hurt again, but I can see that you're stronger than we made you out to be." 

Soojung looked at the ground and bit her lip as Sunyoung mentally praised herself for the well done speech. "Listen, I am a bit worried that Jongin knows more about me than I do him. I barely know anything about him. I don't know what his parents look like, I've never met his friends, I-I don't even know where he was raised!"

Soojung brushed a hand through her hair and sighed before staring at Sunyoung with an almost blank face. "I have to get to work."

"Alright, well think about what I said, okay? I promise you everything will turn out just fine." Sunyoung gave her a small hug, but Soojung brushed it off and took for the hospital.

"Okay, see you." With a small sigh of victory Sunyoung hummed as she began to make her way out of the very much empty parking lot. It was the basement level(seeing as they lived in the city) and had lots of cars, yet no people were around.

Sunyoung shivered, quickening her pace.

Suddenly, a pair of arms gripped at her waist and hefted her over their shoulder as she shrieked loudly. Finding herself staring at the ground, she flailed spastically and screamed for help.

Sunyoung was being _kidnapped. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated & i do hope you guys like the first chapter^^


	3. begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunyoung gets aquainted with the human anatomy.

Sunyoung awoke to nothing but darkness.

"-...a lot!" A voice cut into her clouded thoughts, and she winced as it rang in her ears.

"Jungkook's the one that does this stuff, not me!" Opening her eyes wider, her vision focused on the light above her. 

"But even _I_ knew that was too much!"

"The girl was knocked out. That's all that matters."

A new voice spoke up. "I'm not usually one to add in my two cents but-"

"So then don't."

"-You guys didn't need to kidnap a doctor to get this done. Couldn't we have just called Jin and followed some instructions to get the bullet out?"

"And you think we didn't think of that? He had his phone shut off."

"Cut it out. None of this has to do with the point." Another new voice. The other voices hushed. "Despite the situation, the two of you _still_ made the decision to go out when Seokjin wasn't here. And now Jungkook's hurt."

"But-"

"Seokjin?" Sunyoung mumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. In front of her were four young men, all looking at her with varying levels of interest. One of them, a blonde, took a step forward, giving her a charming smile and holding out his hand. "Listen, before you freak out, all of this can be-"

With a sudden burst of energy, Sunyoung lurched up and swung her fist at the man above her straight at his jaw.

Scrambling from the bed she was in, she jumped out and hastily ran towards the nearest exit, a door at the end of the room.

Hopping in front of her was a new face, baring a head of almost silver hair and holding his arms out to stop her. With an abrupt halt, Sunyoung turned around quickly, only to face yet another man. Trying her best to shoulder past him, she rushed forward, only for him to scoop her up, and soon enough, she was hanging over his shoulder. Sunyoung kicked and flailed in his arms, but his grip only seemed to get tighter.

"This is familiar." he mused as he moved towards the bed she was on earlier.

"Let me go!" She yelled, punching at the back of his knees. He grunted in pain and continued to move forward. The other three men entered her vision from atop his shoulder. While one seemed to be ready to grab her if she ran again, the blonde was rubbing at his wounded jaw with a pout, and the man that had been leaning on the wall was glaring at her under his bangs.

"Are you done?" He huffed, sending a few strands of hair up. "We don't have time for this."

"Yeah, I'm not letting you down 'till you promise to hear us out." 

Seeing as there was no immediate threat, and fighting back wouldn't help her out much at the moment, Sunyoung stilled. Her captor took this as an agreement and set her down on the bed, where she quickly pushed her back towards the wall.

"Alright," he said, looking towards the others for some sort of approval before sighing and turning back towards her. "We need your help, and we promise that we'll let you go if you do it."

"W-with _what_?" She could hear one of them snort. 

"One of our friends, he's been shot."

The silver haired man was sitting on a nearby cot at this point, pulling out an ice pack from the mini fridge's freezer and handing it to the blonde. "He's unconcious, and he's been like this for almost an hour now. Would've been easier if you woke up earlier, but..."

Sunyoung's head was pounding and she felt all of the adrenaline draining from her, leaving her with nothing but blared exhaustion. "Where?"

"He's over there." Said the blonde, holding the ice pack against his jaw with one hand and pointing to somewhere across the room with the other. The one against the wall groaned.

"She meant where he got _shot_ , genius."

"His arm." Piped the man that was now sitting near her. Sunyoung scooted back a bit.

"And...you'll let me go?"

"Like it never even happened."

"And that's it." Something about this was _way_ too suspicious.

"Listen, do you wanna help him or not?" Scowling at the man against the wall, Sunyoung faced the others before going against her common sense.

"...Let me see him first." The three seemed to brighten up considerably, while the man on the wall got up and began to leave the room. 

"This way." Said the blonde, grabbing her arm and giving her an almost crooked grin. Following him towards the other side of this room, Sunyoung noticed how much this reminded her of a rundown nurse's office. "I'm V, by the way."

"V?" Sunyoung lifted an eyebrow incredulously on instinct. V gave her an unsettling smile and she decided it was best not to ask unnecessary questions as he was keeping her hostage.

The pale curtains were shoved towards the side, leaving the woman to face a boy that couldn't be be older than Soojung, eyes scrunched together as he slept. There seems to be a gauze on his arm incorrectly wrapped around a bloody wound.

"We think his arm is really bad. Broken or something." 

Sunyoung let out a small hiss as she began to unwrap the bandage. "This is pretty bad. All it was was one bullet right?"

"Yeah."

"Lucky for him, it was only his arm and nothing else." More like lucky for _her_. The last time she had ever treated a bullet wound was one of a dog she had seen on the side of the road that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. How ironic.

"You guys- you guys can't get anyone else?" She coughed awkwardly. Turning to face them, they all had blank faces. 

"No, not really."

"Uh, alright then..." Everything was telling her not to do this, but she had a feeling that they'd have another and worse way to make her do this if she declined. "I'll do it. Do you guys have any medical supplies?"

Sunyoung felt herself being bombarded by all of the sighs of reliefs and 'thank you's. "The supplies are in the drawers over there."

Next to the bed was a filing cabinet, and the first drawer was filled with bandages and gauzes. The second drawer held ointments, antiseptics and other liquids, while the last one had needles, syringes and surgical supplies.

"...Seokjin." She muttered as she remembered the name from earlier.

Sunyoung's relationship with the surgeon was not a very close one, and they had only talked once or twice with Qian as their buffer. However, she couldn't ever allude to the man being apart of something like this.

"Oh yeah, you must know him..." The man that had lifted her was scratching the back of his neck, the orange tresses catching her attention for a moment. "We'd rather you didn't tell anyone. He had nothing to do with this anyways."

Sunyoung turned her attention to loom through the cabinets as he spoke, nodding slightly. "Oh- uh, yeah, sure. I won't."

She wasn't sure how things would go at this point if she let them know about her actual occupation.

Unwinding the gauze, Sunyoung heard one of the boys let out a hiss from behind her as she placed the bloody material atop the filing cabinet. 

"I'll need a saline solution," she muttered, before turning to the boys, "Can one of you get me some sort of container or bowl filled with salt water? If there's no salt, soap water works too."

The silver haired man nodded and walked off, while the others stayed behind, V tilted his head at her. "We have rubbing alcohol if you're trying to clean it."

"Rubbing alcohol risks making the wound worse, a cut isn't the same as a bullet wound." She corrected. His eyes widened a bit and he nodded. "Do you have anything...like tweezers or something?"

The one with orange hair nodded and ran off in the same direction as the other left, leaving Sunyoung in the room with V, watching her act with mild interest. Sunyoung stared at the bloody wound and bit her lip.

"Sorry about this by the way." Jolting, Sunyoung turned her head to see V had stepped closer and was looking at her, eyes void of any sort of hint of how he was feeling. "I'm not asking for forgiveness but I do ask you understand where we're coming from."

"Y-you're not really forgiven considering the circumstances....but, as long as this is all I'm here for, I understand." Avoiding eye contact, Sunyoung turned to look at the young boy in bed. "What's his name?"

"Jungkook." He was speaking honestly, and Sunyoung wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that he either trusted her enough to give their names, or was putting in enough effort to lie to her. "The other two went with him to go check something out."

Sunyoung raised her eyebrow at him. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

With the silence provided, Sunyoung decided that perhaps asking too many questions wouldn't be the smartest decision in her current situation.

The door opened, and the silver haired man entered the room. V opened his mouth as if to speak, only to close it and instead turn his head towards the newcomer. "Got the salt water!"

Gripping the cot tightly and shutting her eyes, Sunyoung gave the man a hesitant smile as she took the bowl from him. "Thank you."

"No problem." He gave a tight grin. She then shifted her attention to Jungkook, dipping a clean rag into the bowl and beginning to clean the wound. Jungkook caught his breath and scrunched his eyebrows, before relaxing into sleep again.

"I just wanna say sorry." She heard the man say, letting herself nod a bit as she continued to clean the wound. "Things where supposed to go a lot different but we were freaking out, and we weren't sure what would happen if we just approached you in the parki-"

"I already apologized for you Jimin." V cut off. "You're pretty much forgiven."

"Was I talking to you? I didn't think so." Jimin sounded irritated. "And why did you apologize for us? You weren't even there!"

"I found the tweezers!" Said the last man as the door opened. Sunyoung turned her gaze from the now clean wound to the grinning man that was now handing her the tweezers. "I couldn't find them 'till I saw them in your room."

"Thanks," she said, turning to the wound once again. Gritting her teeth, Sunyoung braced herself as she stuck the tweezers in and plucked at the bullet. Jungkook let out a groan and began to move, causing the other men to leap forward and hold him down.

Holding in her breath and trying not to freak out, Sunyoung closed her eyes and began to think about what Amber had said. _Just think of it as a very big dog. A very big dog that's been shot in its very big arm._

Clamping onto the bullet, Sunyoung let out a breath as she began to pull the bullet out, the hardest part now over. The three men next to her let out sighs of relief, and Sunyoung wiped at her brow.

"I just wanna say," said the the unnamed man as Sunyoung searched for surgery suture. Finding the hook and thread, Sunyoung let out a small grin as she bared a pair of scissors in her other hand and began to sew the wound together. "I'm sorry about what happ-"

"V already told her." Grunted Jimin.

"You're forgiven, by the way." Added in the source of Jimin's current annoyance.

Snorting a bit, Sunyoung continued to stitch the wound back together as the others made small talk. 

"Things probably would have been easier if Jin taught us how to treat a gunshot wound, but he never felt the need to." Orange hair spoke.

"I guess we're gonna have to learn now." Jimin added as Sunyoung grabbed the surgical scissors and cut at the wire, letting out a breath and putting her hands on her hips. 

She began to put the supplies away before noting that the three men behind her were standing almost awkwardly as they looked at her and Jungkook. Realizing they needed some sort of medical result, Sunyoung jolted.

"S-so, luckily his bone is fine, the bullet must have not gone deep enough, but it did lodge in his bicep, so the muscle was torn." 

"What does that mean exactly for Jungkook?" Jimin spoke in a soft murmur, but the absolute silence in the room made his question louder and clearer than ever. 

"Well I don't really....specialize in this sort of thing," Sunyoung's consciousness sighed out in relief at the save. "But probably...3 months in average for it to be fully healed? But as long as he doesn't strain himself and remains healthy, it should heal even earlier than that."

V clicked his tongue while the other two looked elsewhere. "Well, thanks for everything. We gotta go talk to someone, and then we'll be back."

"A-alright." Sunyoung watched them leave and let out a small sigh. Turning her attention to Jungkook, she reached forward and continued putting the supplies away.

Sighing, her thoughts began to drift off as she wondered how long she would be here before they'd take her back. What would she tell the others? Her sister? She'd have to go to the police of course, but Sunyoung had the dreadful feeling that they wouldn't reveal their personal information to her so easily, or even let her see their faces without the thought of her going to the police in mind. 

Her eyesight trailed to the door, but to her disappointment, the knob wasn't budging. Her eyes reached the window, and while they were barred, the view caught her interest.

Looking through the window, Sunyoung noted that she seemed to be on a high floor of some sort of building and there was no view of the city here. The building she was in was facing a pier with a bridge leading to the neighboring town.

Huffing, she made her way to the cot opposite Jungkook's and leaned against the wall with a small whine. "Why is everything out to screw my life over?" 

Patting herself down, the vet groaned as she realized her phone wasn't in her pocket, while her charger seemed to snicker at her from her other pocket. It was absolutely useless to her now. While she had no idea where her phone was, her wallet and other belongings were in her purse, which she had left at the veterinary hospital, seeing as Jongin had paid for her drink. 

Feeling something in her back pocket, Sunyoung eagerly grabbed what seems like a piece of paper before groaning at the receipt left by the payment for Jjangah's treatment. There's not much she could do about that. 

Maybe she could see if she could slip it through the window? What good would that do though? There's no way anybody other than her or Jongin would know who the receipt belonged to. Besides, if she saw a receipt on the ground, she'd ignore it in thoughts that it was just litter.

After a few more moments of mindless thoughts and worries, the door opened. Sunyoung sat up straight and watched the new face with trepidation. 

Unlike the others, who seemed guarded and threatening towards their captive, or frazzled by their friends condition, this man entered as if Sunyoung wasn't even in the room. His shades hid the fact that he was even looking at her as he seemed to walk straight towards Jungkook, who made small noises as he slept.

As he stared at Jungkook and his wound, Sunyoung took this moment to see the others, who followed behind him in silence. The one that leaned against the wall earlier that she dubbed Wall Guy for the moment seemed to be right behind the unknown man, taking his chance to look at Jungkook himself, while the others stood a bit farther back. If anything, he seemed like some sort of boss.

The man made a small humming noise before speaking. "Thank you."

Sunyoung stared a bit before all of the eyes on her made her realize that it is she who is being thanked and she coughed out an awkward, "No problem."

The man now turned to face her, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. "I'm sure this is a difficult situation for you to face right now. Unfortunately, J-Hope and Jimin saw no other option fit than to bring you here under wrongful circumstances."

Sunyoung was stunned speechless. He spoke as if he invented language, and his tone lead no thought into how he was feeling or what he'd say next. She also noted that the third man's name was J-Hope( _what kind of names...?_ ), and her gut twisted at the fact that V had been telling the truth about Jimin's name, or the group of them had even kept up this name act up to this point.

"However, after contacting Seokjin, I regret to have to inform you that our specialized doctor will not return for another week, therefore postponing your stay." He spoke as if he'd done this a thousand times to a thousand people, and it almost made Sunyoung forget exactly what he'd just said.

"Wait, what?" Someone snorted, but as Wall Guy's quickly glared from the man's side, the snort turned into a cough. 

The man reached up to fix his sunglasses before sighing. "I know that you were hoping to leave sooner than that, today even, but until Seokjin arrives back, we cannot guarantee Jungkook will heal properly." 

"So...let me get this straight." Sunyoung spoke hesitantly before speaking up. "You're saying that until Seokjin gets here, which is a week by now, I have to stay here and make sure nothing bad happens to him."

"Yes." 

Scoffing, Sunyoung leaned against the wall. "No."

His eyebrows seemed to raise, but his body language didn't seem all that surprised. In fact, it looked amused. "No?"

"I want to go home! I did what you asked, and even if I go to the police, you don't seem like you'd care, so why don't you go kidnap someone else?!" Sunyoung didn't realize how absolutely _mean_ it was to wish kidnapping upon a random stranger until she's already said it, but her desperation to leave had clouded her judgement.

The man made a sound that sounded like a chuckle before his head turned towards Wall Guy, Sunyoung's glare faltering. Wall Guy moved his gaze to hers and she gulped.

"You think you have a _choice_?" He threatened. Sunyoung looked around the room where the others watched on as if watching a TV show. "You're lucky we're even giving you this freedom. There are alot of worse ways we can make you do this. The others may have been treating it like you have a choice, but you're still our captive. Remember that."

Looking around towards the others, Jimin and J-Hope looked away from her gaze while V stared straight back at her with an unreadable face. Looking back towards the man with sunglasses, Sunyoung felt herself at a loss for words before speaking up.

"A week?" He nodded.

"I just...have one question." Her hands gripped the cot before she spoke. "Who....who are you guys?"

They all seemed to look around at one another and then towards the man who seemed to be in charge. He sighed before speaking. 

"Have you heard of BTS?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long lmaoooooo
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> I promise the next chapter will come out a lot faster!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	4. let's try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the new guest gets to know her roommate better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: re-reading i realized that a chunk of this chapter was deleted mysetriously so this update is restoring that. Although it isnt too important, it does help develop jungkook and luna's relationship more so its important it stays.

When Sunyoung had moved with her family to the city from the countryside, her and her twin sister Jinyoung heard many stories about how dangerous it was. The city was packed with different crime syndicates, and politicians used this to promote their campaigns. BTS had been a rising name amongst these gangs only when she became a vet, and Sunyoung had only heard the name in passing, or when she had seen the initials tagged on some building.

All RapMon(yes, she almost laughed but was too scared) had told her was that BTS were "a specific group of people that specialized in information dealing, ran drug cartels and weapon selling" and pretty much left it at that. Which didn't do much for Sunyoung's poor heart. 

They then left her, J-Hope telling her that there was a bathroom in the room, that they'd bring food for both her and Jungkook(she had the feeling they were concerned about food only because of him and _not_ her) during breakfast, lunch and dinner, and that Jungkook was under _her_ watch, and therefore was not allowed to leave.

Seeing as there was nothing to entertain herself, Sunyoung took a shower and bored herself to sleep, hoping Jungkook was a kind young boy that had somehow been roped into the gang thing because he was impressionable and naive.

But when she woke up the next morning to Jungkook's loud cursing and and yelling at the door for them to open it and let him out, she had the feeling her job would be a lot harder than she thought. 

"Open the door!" He grunted, lifting his hurt arm before hissing. "I can _hear_ you laughing, Jimin!" 

"Hello?" Sunyoung tested out. She almost immediately grimaced at her lame attempt of catching his attention without catching him off guard. 

When he turned his head, Sunyoung stilled, thinking he had noticed her. Instead, he glared at his injured bicep before lifting it up and banging on the door. "Open the door!"

Sunyoung almost screeched, getting out of the cot as she headed towards him. "What's _wrong_ with you?! You're gonna make it worse!" 

Jungkook stopped his knocking to look at her with a now guarded face. "Who are you?" 

"I-You didn't see me?" Sunyoung looked back to the cots, which were right across the room from one another. "I was sleeping right across from you!" 

"No, I noticed." Jungkook argued, before he seemed to realize something and stood to his full height, towering over her. "And I don't have to say anything, you're gonna tell me who you are."

Sunyoung was not going to let the kid she was in charge of take advantage of her. She puffed herself up to try and reach his height(it didnt work at all). "I'm Sunyoung, and I'm the one who took the bullet out of your arm with only a pair of tweezers, _punk_."

He lifted an eyebrow at her action incredulously, before he muttered something and knocked on the door(thank god it was with his uninjured arm this time, she was going to get an ulcer if he did that again). "Jimin! Who is this?"

Jimin's muffled response sounded something like "She's awake?" And then something about breakfast before his voice seemed to disappear. Jungkook sighed before he pushed past her and went back to sit on the cot he'd been laying on yesterday.

Sunyoung glanced around the room awkardly before deciding to sit back on her own cot, watching Jungkook curiously before her eye met his bandaged arm and she hissed. "We need to clean that." 

She stood up before Jungkook's gaze flitted to her cautiously. "You're not cleaning _anything_ until I figure out what's going on."

Sunyoung groaned as she sat back on her cot. She could see where he was coming from and it irritated her to no end. If she were in his shoes, she would be suspicious too.

But she wasn't! She wasn't even here because she wanted to! Even if the police wouldn't listen to her, she was going to them just to spite these boys.

With a small creak, the door opened and Jimin closed it behind him with his back, hands full with two buttered bagels and some water bottles. "I brought breakfast."

Jungkook huffed as he got up and snatched his bagel, giving Jimin a glare, who didn't seem to mind as he handed Sunyoung her bagel. "Jimin, who's that?" 

Jimin blinked blankly before realizing who he meant. "Oh, Sunyoung? She's gonna take care of you until Seokjin comes back." 

The younger male seemed to be even more confused before he spoke. "How long did I sleep?" 

"You got shot yesterday, so not that long." Jimin sighed, a small smile lifting at the corners of his mouth as he went to ruffle Jungkook's hair. "You look great already. We thought you were a goner."

He swatted Jimin's hands away before he seemed to turn somber. "I did too."

Jimin's fond look hardened before he looked at Sunyoung as he left. "Thanks again. V will be here to drop off lunch, and Suga's bringing dinner." 

Jungkook shot up, following Jimin. "Wait, you can't keep me locked up-" 

Jimin slammed the door in his face. Twisting at it, Jungkook groaned and slammed at the door.

"Your arm-!" Sunyoung shrieked, standing up on instinct.

"It's fine." Jungkook grumbled before huffing and jiggling the doorknob. "I hate these doors."

"How is it locked?"

"Most of these doors in this building are made so that you can lock them either way, depending on how the lock is picked." He huffed, walking to his cot and picking up his bagel, staring at it before sighing and tossing it in a nearby trashcan. 

"Hey-!"

"It's stale." Jungkook muttered, laying back onto the bed and resting his good arm over his eyes. "And I'm not hungry."

"But..." Sunyoung sighed and it took all she got to not to go over there and smack him. She grumbled. "Ungrateful." 

Jungkook peeked an eye open and turned his head to look at her. "How much are they paying you?"

"How much are they _what_?" Sunyoung's speech was muffled through her stale bagel and chewed quickly.

"Don't tell me you fixed my arm for free." His stare pierced her and she scoffed.

"Please, I wish I was getting paid." This seemed to have caught Jungkook's attention, because he sat up.

"What?"

"I..." Realizing Jungkook had no idea of why she had even agreed to this(was it really her agreeing if she was being threatened? They did make it seem like she had a choice though), Sunyoung let out a breath. "Your....friends, they kidnapped me." 

"They what?!" That seemed to anger him more than Sunyoung expected it to. "Why would they- those _idiots_!"

Seeing him march to the door, Sunyoung was pleased to at least know her roommate didn't think she should be here either.

After her breakfast and a few more minutes of Jungkook banging on the door and demanding for answers, only to hear nothing, Sunyoung dusted herself off and let Jungkook know it was time to change his bandage.

But of course, things were never easy for her, were they.

"No." Jungkook turned his body away from her. "It's fine." 

"It's bleeding though! And its just the bandage!" 

"I don't care!"

"Well I do! And so do your friends! And I kind of want to still be alive when Seokjin comes back, so just let me do my job!" Jungkook huffed like a spoiled kid before giving her his injured arm.

"Thank you." She gave a small smile and began to unwrap it. Jungkook flinched a bit and looked to the side.

"You remind me of someone," Sunyoung murmured, throwing the bandage out and heading to the bathroom, looking for the soap.

Jungkook watched her curiously from his seat.

"Uh, who?"

Grabbing the bowl she had filled with salt and water the other day, Sunyoung emptied and refilled it as she spoke. "My friend." 

"How, uh..." Jungkook looked away as she approached, placing the soap in the bowl. "How do I remind you of them?"

"You both can be annoying." He glared at her as she laughed and dipped a rag into the bowl. "You're young, and you don't like to listen to others."

"Now you're just insulting me."

Her laughter dissolved as she began to clean the area around the wound. "But she always means well despite the way she acts."

"Sounds more like Yoongi." Jungkook huffed. Sunyoung paused a bit and tilted her head.

"Who's that?"

Jungkook opened his mouth before he seemed to realize something, closing it and shaking his head with a small smile. "Nobody."

Feeling that she'd get nowhere, Sunyoung only sighed as she grabbed a new bandage. "Now, we should only have to change this every two days, but washing around the wound in case it leaks is good."

"Leaks?" He raised an eyebrow. Sunyoung paused her wrapping to give him a look.

"It's exactly how it sounds."

"Oh." She finished wrapping and gave a tight smile before she started putting the supplies away.

"Thanks." He murmured. She paused to look at him, and he frowned at the ground silently.

"You're welcome." Letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, Sunyoung finished putting everything away before laying down on her cot and staring at the ceiling.

She had been counting the stains on the ceiling when she had dozed off, but when she awoke, something was poking her in the cheek.

"Stop." She swatted at the hand, only for it to grab hers. Opening an eye, Sunyoung let out a squeak at V's large grin in her face.

"Good afternoon." He hummed, before leaning back. "Nice nap?"

"What the-" Now aware of her surroundings, Sunyoung's face fell when she noted that she was _still_ in this dreaded place. "It's you."

"I take offense to that." V sat on the foot of her cot as he nodded across the room, leaning back again. "Jungkook's here too."

Looking up from glaring at his two hands, which were holding cups of instant noodles, Jungkook tried his best to give her a peace sign.

"It's lunch time?" Sunyoung spoke, getting up and grabbing her cup from him. Jungkook looked towards V, who took out his phone and checked the time. Sunyoung almost dropped her noodles. She hadn't seen a cellphone in such a long time.

"2:34 PM." V showed them his phone, the time shining amongst the home screen, a Van Gogh painting. "So yeah, lunch time."

"A little bit late." Jungkook commented, picking up his noodles and dropping them back into the cup. "Is there any sort of table in here?" 

V looked around before he shrugged and got up. "I don't know. Anyways, I gotta go, I feel cramped already."

Jungkook flipped V off as he left. Sunyoung really hoped he was older than his baby face made him seem, otherwise there was some really bad parenting behind this boy.

After a few minutes of debate, the two decided to take both of the medicine cabinets and sit them together in the middle of their cots to make a makeshift table. The cabinets were short enough for the two to sit on the ground and eat on them.

"I feel like I'm on house arrest." Jungkook grumbled as he poked at the noodles. Sunyoung grunted through her mouth full of noodles, before she swallowed.

"Ditto." She picked up more noodles. Jungkook grimaced as he realized how insensitive his comment was considering her circumstances, but Sunyoung seemed not to notice as she swallowed. "Do all you thugs live off of instant noodles? I'm not sure I can handle this much starch for a week."

Jungkook set his cup down and Sunyoung looked up at him curiously. "You're taking this oddly well. We're a gang that specializes in drug cartels and information dealing. Aren't you threatened?"

Sunyoung swallowed and glared at the makeshift table. Her butt felt numb from how long she was sitting on the floor, and her hair felt dry ever since she took a shower and realized they had only shampoo and no conditioner to keep her hair moist last night.

"I don't have much of a choice right now. I'm just waiting this out and taking care of you as best as I can until this week comes to an end." Sunyoung paused before she tapped the table with the other side of her chopstick to catch his attention. "By the way, you have to eat."

Jungkook glared at her. "I don't want it."

Sunyoung let out an indignant noise. " _Eat_."

"No."

"You're acting like a spoiled brat."

"And you're acting like my mom." Jungkook huffed like a child and pushed the cup towards her. "I don't want it. I'm not hungry."

"You didn't eat breakfast! If you don't eat, I'll make you." Jungkook rolled his eyes and stood up. She followed suit and did the same.

"I let you change my bandages." He sat on his cot and crossed his arms.

"That doesn't mean I let you avoid eating!" Sunyoung grabbed his noodles and rolled them around her chopsticks, stepping around their table to go in front of him. "Here, eat."

He turned his head to the side. "No, you touched my noodles with your chopsticks."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"And now you breathed on them."

"Seriously?!" She dropped the noodles back in the cup and sat next to him. He glared at the cup before turning away from her.

"Now your germs are in the whole cup." Sunyoung almost pulled her hair out. With a speed she never used before, she rolled up more noodles, blew on them, and and called Jungkook's name.

"Wha-" before he realized, she had stuffed the noodles in his mouth. Sputtering, he almost choked before the chopsticks left his mouth and he was left with no other option(though he considering spitting it out, that would cross a line he didn't want to yet) than to chew.

"There, was that hard?" She said smugly. Giving her a look that reminded her of Soojung when their teasing would go too far, Jungkook sighed and grabbed the cup from her.

"I'll eat myself, just don't....feed me again." His cheeks looked almost red as he sulked and finished his lunch.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're just giving me a hard time on purpose." She laid back on the end on the cot, and Jungkook raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm stuck here too, you know."

"I know," he said through chewing before he swallowed. "I'm...sorry. This is just a lot to take in."

"Is it?" Her response was laced with sarcasm.

"Okay, maybe I should've toned it down."  
She turned her head to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Look, I didn't tell them to kidnap you or anything! Like you said, we're both kind of stuck."

She sat up. "Yeah, I know."

"So," he spoke, stretching a bit, before he gave her an easygoing grin. "How do I take a shower in this?"

She made a choking sound.

"I'm just joking!" He laughed. "But seriously, I have to take a shower later."

Sunyoung glared. "Well then, that's something we'll have to worry about later then."

Jungkook shrugged, still laughing. She rubbed her temples. Sunyoung did _not_ sign up for this.

\--

"Alright," Sunyoung said, grip tightening on Jungkook's arm with one arm, and her other hand over her eyes. "Don't move your arm too much."

"I'm trying!" Jungkook's voice echoed through the the small curtains in the infirmary.

"Well hurry!" Jungkook made a non-comittal sound, and Sunyoung groaned from her spot. Unfortunately, neither heard the door opening over their bickering.

"What's going on here?" Jumping, Sunyoung peeked through her fingers to see Suga(if reincarnation was real, she hoped she never joined a gang in _any_ of her lives, these names were the worst) holding two boxes of takeout, face deadpan.

"Uhhhh..." Sunyoung looked from her position outside the medical curtains to her hold on Jungkook's arm. "He's changing?"

"I'm good now." Jungkook muttered, opening the curtains as he slipped on a shirt. Sunyoung pointedly looked away.

Suga muttered something before dropping the take out on their makeshift table. "Dinner's here."

"Thanks," Jungkook grinned, grabbing a box, Sunyoung following suit as they sat on the ground. Suga nodded, heading out to leave.

The two sat in silence before Jungkook spoke. "You know, I know somewhere I can sneak us out to. Just for a little bit."

Her attention was grasped. "Where?"

"The roof." He ate some takeout before speaking through his food. "We can probably convince Jimin to take us up there early in the morning. Nobody wakes up until like 8 anyways, we sit up there and hang out until it's time to come back down."

"Why can't we just convince Jimin to take us out the building?" Sunyoung watched him with scrunched eyebrows. "And don't speak with your mouth full."

"He'll never do that without someone else finding out." Jungkook waved his arm at her question, pointedly speaking through his food. "Plus, if we get caught, its just the roof, so its not like we'll really get in trouble."

Sunyoung swatted at him when she realized he was doing this to be annoying. "Why Jimin though?"

"He's soft when it comes to me, and we can trust him not to tell anyone." Jungkook crossed his arms. "Hobi's another option, but he kinda sucks at keeping things from us."

"So, Jimin it is." Sunyoung spoke, before eating.

"Next time Jimin shows up to feed us, we seduce him." He wiggled his eyebrows and ate some more. 

"Are you kidding me?" A voice that was not Jungkook's or Sunyoung's spoke. The two jumped, Sunyoung choking on her rice as they saw Suga leaning against the door. "I didn't even leave and you make plans to sneak out?"

"I could've sworn I didn't see him behind that dresser, I guess he's just too short." Jungkook muttered. 

"I heard that!"

"Whoops," Jungkook leaned back almost smugly. "Well, you foiled our plans! Guess we're not gonna do that thing we planned now. Thanks Suga."

Suga rolled his eyes as he left, slamming the door behind him. After a few moments, Jungkook's grin dropped into a grimace.

"Now what?" Sunyoung looked back to make sure Suga wasn't hiding in the shadows or something as she spoke. Jungkook raked a hand through his hair.

"Well, we can't ask Jimin now." Sunyoung nodded absentmindedly before Jungkook sat up and stretched, leaving his half empty carton of food on the table. "I guess V or J-Hope is our next choice."

Sunyoung whipped her head up to look at him as he laid in his cot. "So we're still gonna do it? Even though Suga knows?"

"The old man's threats have never stopped me." He said cockily. Sunyoung raised an eyebrow in amusement as he got comfortable before she blanched, noticing all of the trash that he hadn't thrown out.

"Jungkook, throw out your garbage." She said, throwing her box out. Jungkook started snoring loudly. Sunyoung groaned, wiping a hand down her face.

"Jungkook!"

"I'm sleeping!"

"Come _on_!"

"Can't I do it tomorrow?" 

"No you can't! Clean up your mess!"


	5. at dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an unexpected visitor takes Sunyoung and Jungkook on a trip.

  "Where are you now?" The cellphone's static noise echoed though the stairway. The holder hummed a bit and gripped the leash, her hold on Bap tightening as she made her way upstairs.

"Sunyoung's place. She's supposed to take Bap this week."

"Oh, shouldn't you call her or something?"

"I texted her." She tugged a bit on the leash to signal Bap to slow down. "Besides, she's always home at this time anyways."

"I swear, you two are like a divorced couple." She joked, leaving the other to giggle. "How is she?"

"She's fine I guess." She could hear the voice hum absentmindedly through the other line.

"You should really talk to her ab-"

"I'd rather not." She cut off the speaker abruptly, opening the doors of the stairwell onto Sunyoung's floor and heading for the apartment.

"Come on," She could hear a whine. "You've given Soojung enough space at this point. I think its time you patch things up with her and everyone else, move back in with Sun-"

"Hara." It was only one word, but it was enough for the other line to go silent. "...Please? Lecture me when I get there, not now."

The line was still silent, and it was at this point that she realized that she'd been hung up on. With a disgruntled sigh, she knocked on Sunyoung's door. 

After a few moments, the door opened and she came face to face with Jinyoung, Sunyoung's twin. The girl was on the phone, and Sunyoungs other dogs peeked from around her legs. Suddenly another dog leaped out at Bap and they began to play fight around the two, Jinyoung motioning for the other girl to stay put.

"Hold on a sec," Jinyoung spoke, before covering the speaker with one hand and asking "Have you seen Sunyoung? Or spoken to her or something?"

"Recently? No." Jinri checked her phone with a frown. "I texted her that I was coming but other than that I haven't texted her since last week."

"Did she read your text?" Checking her phone again, Jinri shook her head. Jinyoung ran a hand through her hair and turned around to grab her coat. "Jinri hasn't seen her either. I think its about time we head to the police, Amber."

"What's wrong?" Jinri unclipped Bap's leash and let the dogs play inside. "Is Sunyoung missing?"

"We think so." Jinyoung murmured as she closed the door. "Just come with me."

 

 --

 

Cassiopeia was usually a place one goes to when they want to unwind, but Soojung never felt so tense. She wished Qian were here, but the woman was in and out of surgeries that were scheduled weeks ago and couldn't be missed.

"I haven't seen her since Minji's birthday. And the last time we texted was last week." Soojung heard Jieun let out a loud sigh through the cellphone. "Do you think she's okay? She's not one to just disappear like this."

"I can only hope." Soojung swallowed and locked eyes with Jongin, who was holding her hand from across the table. "We're planning on going to the police at this point, but we want to make sure if nobody knows where she is first."

Jieun let out a small curse. "Well, text or call me if anything happens. Thanks for letting me know, Soojung."

"No problem." With a groan, Soojung slumped in her chair. Near the counter, Amber returned with three cups of coffee, still talking on the phone.

"We're at Cassiopeia right now, you two can meet us here before we go." Amber let out small grunts and hums as the other line spoke, handing coffees to both Soojung and Jongin, and keeping one for herself. "Alright then. See you. Bye."

"Jinyoung hasn't seen her either?" Jongin asked before Soojung could, and Amber nodded, shutting her screen off and slipping her phone into her back pocket.

"She's really missing. Jinyoung hasn't seen her at the apartment all day. She and Jinri are on their way to meet us here, and then we're going to the police."

"Wait, who?"

"Jinri?" At Soojung's stiff nod, Amber grimaced. "Yeah, I know there's....issues right now....but Sunyoung's safety is the bigger problem at hand."

Soojung groaned. "Don't tell me you're expecting me to act like everything's okay now because I won't."

"Listen, I don't care if you have to ignore Jinri, talk to her, or whatever." Amber huffed out. "Just know that Jinri cares about Sunyoung too, and we can use all the help we can get."

"She sure _cares_ about alot of people." Soojung's stare hardened onto the table and her bitter words startled Jongin, who gave her a worried glance. 

"Who's Jinri?" He murmured. Soojung sighed and looked to the side. 

"She's someone that I used to be close to." Soojung muttered. "But that's not important right now. Sunyoung is."

Jongin nodded absentmindedly, and she let out a small sigh of relief, a twinge of annoyance hitting her. Although a small part of her hoped he'd care more about why she and Jinri weren't on speaking terms, she also knew he wouldn't dare pressure her into revealing information about herself while keeping his own personal life so private from her. 

The store's bell jingled, and a harried Jinyoung entered, a hesitant Jinri following. Soojung immediately cast her gaze away, holding her head higher as her grip tightened a bit around Jongin's hand. 

"Not to rush everyone," Jinyoung's eyes flicked from Jinri to Soojung before she coughed. "But I think we should head to the police now. God knows where she is."

Soojung stood up abruptly, avoiding Jinri's gaze and staring past Jinyoung. "Then let's not waste any time and get going."

As Soojung brushed past Jinri briskly, the latter winced a bit and gave Amber a small smile.

"That's to be expected."

"Yeah." Amber replied, awkwardly patting Jinri's back as she led her out, Jongin following curiously as he held both his and Soojung's drinks.

"Alright guys, I hope you find Sunyoung! Text me if anything." Yunho called out. Amber thanked him as Jongin closed the door, and the group made their way to the police station.

"So how are things going?" Jinri put her hands behind her back. Amber sent her a blank stare.

"Not exactly the best right now." Jinri grimaced, but Amber waved her off. "Other than... _this_ , things could be better but we're pulling through."

Jinri nodded absentmindedly before speaking, eyes trained on the woman ahead of them and the man next to her. "That's him, right? Her new boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Amber nodded and looked off to the side. "He's.....nice."

"I'm glad." Jinri's face broke into a sorrowful smile. "I'm happy she's happy."

"I mean with everything that's happened to her, she deserves it." Amber shot Jinri a pointed look, and she bit her lip, the two of them stopping in front of the door of the police station.B

"Things with me and her are never going to get better, are they?" Jinri's voice went softer than it had all day. 

"That's not for me to say," Amber scratched behind her ear, "But I do know that nobody has seen Sunyoung in two days now, and its best we put...whatever this is to the side and work on finding her before something bad happens. Lord knows how much pain she's in."

 

\--

 

Sunyoung didn't think she could ever be so _bored_.

"How old are you?" Jungkook tossed her the makeshift ball made out of gauze with a loud yawn.

"24." She sent him a grin as she took the ball and threw it back and forth in her hands.

"Oh, I turned 20 last week!" Jungkook's eyes lit up. "You're four years older than me!"

Sunyoung blanched almost instantly. "You're a baby?!"

"Baby?" Jungkook glared defiantly. "We're only four years apart, not four _decades_."

Rolling her eyes, Sunyoung spoke before throwing him the ball back. "Your favorite animal?"

"Shark. Favorite color?" Catching the ball, Sunyoung hummed a bit.

"Orange...?" He raised an eyebrow at her, stretching his arms out to catch the ball again.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself." 

"It changes alot!" Sunyoung defended, crossing her arms. "Besides, nowadays I don't think too much about my favorite color."

"Oh yeah, what is it you do?" Jungkook leaned forward curiously. Sunyoung held in a breath.

"W-what?"

"I know you're a doctor, but what kind?" He seemed to think before continuing. "Like a surgeon, a regular doctor, a nurse, a heart doctor, a brain doctor, et cetera."

"I get it." Sunyoung's voice cut in sharper than she wanted it to. He pouted at her in an attempt to look cute and she promptly threw the ball in his face. "It's _my_ turn though, not yours."

He rolled his eyes, playing with the ball as she continued. "What's your favorite.....ice cream flavor?"

Jungkook guffawed. "Ice cream flavor? Seriously?"

"Wha-" Flaring up in embarrassment at his laughter, Sunyoung lost her words. "It's not _that_ bad of a question! And you asked me my favorite color earlier!"

"I know, but ice cream?!" Jungkook chuckled before he grinned and threw the ball back at her. "It's green tea."

"Boring. You might as well have said vanilla." She teased, hiding a smile at Jungkook's indignant huff.

"Boring? I'll have you know that green tea was the flavor eaten by royalty. 

" _Sure_."

The door opened. The two looked over to see J-Hope, who held two chocolate crossaints and two cups of orange juice in his arms. "Morning!"

They looked at each other, and Jungkook almost let out a mischievous grin, covering it up with a cough.

"Got you guys some juice today, I'm sure you don't want water right now anyways." He set the juices on the tables and placed the croissants next to them before heading to Jungkook and giving him a hug. "It's good to see you two up and running! Do the clothes fit?"

Glancing down at the sweatpants and plain t-shirt, which fit loosely on her frame, Sunyoung let out a small nod. "I mean, it's pretty big, but I'll live."

J-Hope sent a side glance to Jungkook, who looked away innocently. "Maybe we should've gotten her Jimin's clothes _instead_ of Suga's, huh Jungkook?"

Rolling his eyes at the unspoken accusation, Jungkook grabbed his drink and took a chug before speaking. "When is Nam-uh...RapMon visiting?"

Sunyoung noticed the look Jungkook sent her as he slipped up on the name, and sat in front of the makeshift table pointedly as he grimaced.

J-Hope sat on Jungkook's cot while the two began to eat, moving to lean against the wall. "He was busy yesterday, but he should be able to drop by during lunch. 

Jungkook nodded before he began to whine childishly. "Hey Hobi, I haven't been outside in _so long_."

J-Hope laughed and shook his head. "Don't even try it. Jimin's not allowed to visit you alone today either."

Jungkook instantly sulked while J-Hope leaned back on his arms, fingers tapping on the cot. "So, what are you two up to?"

"We're just asking each other questions." Sunyoung shook around the makeshift ball in her hand, and J-Hope grimaced.

"There really must be nothing to do in here." He voiced. Sunyoung shot him a deadpan look through the bite of her food and he laughed nervously. "B-but hey! Maybe I can join?"

Jungkook and Sunyoung shared a glance, but before either spoke, J-Hope cut in. "I'm not sneaking you guys anywhere."

They groaned before Sunyoung swallowed and spoke, tossing him the ball. "Alright then, J-Hope. Is that your real name?"

J-Hope laughed loudly, the room seeming to warm around him. "You really think my mom would name me J-Hope?"

Sunyoung felt her face warm. "That wasn't the question I was meant to ask..."

"Well, the answer to the question you _did_ ask is no." J-Hope looked absolutely smug and she rolled her eyes as he turned his attention to Jungkook. "Kookie...if you could dye your hair any color, what would it be?"

Jungkook groaned through his food as he caught the ball. "You and Sunyoung both suck at this game. Black."

"Your hair's pretty dark already, though." Sunyoung tilted her head, but Jungkook just shrugged.

"Could be darker."

J-Hope turned to her and wiggled his eyebrows playfully as he mouthed 'emo.'

"I'm _not_ emo!"

Sunyoung laughed, letting out a shriek as the ball pelted her side. Giving Jungkook a playful glare, she spoke. "So, _J-Hope_ , what _is_ your real name?"

J-Hope grimaced as he and Jungkook shared a look. "I...uh..."

"Are you not allowed to tell me?" She groaned. "You guys are so confusing! You make it seem like you don't care about me telling the cops or knowing certain things, but you keep these simple things so secretive! It just doesn't make sense to me!"

"I mean, its not like we meant to keep our names secret." J-Hope stretched a bit before speaking. "But everyone was going with the other names when we met, so nobody was ever really planning on letting you know our real names."

"What about Jungkook? Is his name fake?" J-Hope bit the inside of his mouth, and Jungkook silently ate.

"Look," he began, "Some of our names our real, but in cases like mines, my name isn't."

"What is it then?" Sunyoung pouted a bit. J-Hope chuckled softly before thinking and speaking.

"How about this? I'll think about it and ask the others, and if it's alright I'll let you know." Sunyoung felt her smile fade as she was reminded of the fact that this was someone who had kidnapped her two days prior.

There was a small sigh before J-Hope continued. "But you know what? You can call me Hobi if you want! Everyone else calls me that."

"Hobi," Sunyoung tested, and as the corners of his mouth lifted, Jungkook looked at her with some unidentifiable look in his eyes. "Well, it does suit you."

 

\--

 

"What do you mean, _wait_?" Jinyoung's voice went shrill as she slammed her hands onto the chief's desk. "My sister could be dead for all we know, and you're telling me to wait?"

"Listen," said the officer, name plate reading _Chief Detective Jeon_ glinting in the shifting light. "Just as each the past 4 officers under me _all_ stated, we cannot search just yet. Many young women her age disappear and come back a few days later. Wait until after tomorrow, make sure she's really gone, and come back."

"But she's been gone for two days!" Jinyoung protested, her loud voice reaching the hallways where the other four women sat in chairs. Jongin had left earlier, claiming he had something to take care of, while Qian had arrived to visit during the lunch break.

"We're never going to find anything out today, are we?" Jinri leaned her head on Qian's shoulder, the older woman sighing.

"Well, do we know anything about how she went missing? You saw her last, right Soojung?" Qian looked towards Soojung, and said woman looked off and sent a glare at the floor, nodding sharply.

"And then she never went back to work." Amber leaned back and huffed. "And I left for work right after Sunyoung went after you."

"So Sunyoung disappeared anywhere between the time Soojung went inside to Sunyoung returning to work..." Qian scrunched her eyebrows. "Which wouldn't be long anyways, considering the Animal Hospital is right across the street."

"Wait..." Jinri murmured. "Qian, when did you leave for work?"

"When Amber left." 

Jinri hummed, closing her eyes, the sounds of Jinyoung cursing out the detective ringing in her ears. "So wouldn't you have seen her?"

"I don't get what you mean." Qian looked from Jinri to Amber, who shrugged hopelessly.

"She means," Soojung's voice cut through the conversation. "That there was no way Sunyoung would have been able to disappear somewhere outside the Hospital without being noticed. The street was never busy that day. If Sunyoung walked out of the parking lot, you would have seen her."

"So then...." Jinri bit her lip. "She didn't."

"What does that even insinuate? That Sunyoung vanished in the parking lot?" Amber groaned, rubbing at her temples. 

"That's exactly what that means." Soojung sat up straighter in her chair, while Jinri gave them a hopeful look.

"So if the only place Sunyoung could've been when she disappeared was the parking lot, then a cctv would've been able to see that!" Jinri snapped her finger, sending them a grin.

"I'll see if I can check the camera footage after work today." Soojung gave Jinri a curt nod, standing up and heading out as Jinri stands up as well.

"I'm going to go look up disappearance cases in the city." Jinri shifted her eyesight back and forth. "I'm going to find out if the police have always been this unhelpful when it comes to missing people."

With both women gone, Amber sent Qian a deadpan stare before speaking. "You know, only now do I remember the only reason why I was grateful those two stopped talking."

Qian rested her head on her hand. "At this rate, it seems like we'll figure this out before the police do."

 

\--

 

After going through multiple questions and boring themselves to do almost every game she had played as a child, Sunyoung learned a lot of things about Jungkook and J-Hope.

J-Hope had a fear of bugs, Jungkook could kill a roach with his bare hands, and both had demonstrated this when Sunyoung found one crawling on one of the nearby cots(Sunyoung refused to let Jungkook near her until he washed his hands).

Jungkook loved spicy food and J-Hope hated it, J-Hope had a sweet tooth and loved wintertime, both of them had siblings of their own, and Jungkook had a love for horror movies. 

With every warm feeling that embraced her during the interactions she had with either of them, a tiny voice would nag her and remind her that this was temporary. In a week, she'd have to face a world that had dealt with her being kidnapped. The police wouldn't care about any of this when it came down to it.

She finished wrapping the bandage around Jungkook's arm and gave him a small smile as J-Hope watched silently from his spot at the foot of the cot. 

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked, Sunyoung nodding from the bathroom where she emptied out the bowl of water. 

"A twin." Both pairs of eyes widened.

"I've always wanted an identical twin when I was younger." Jungkook voiced as she headed back and sat on her cot, crossing her legs. "Then, when I didn't want to go to school, I'd be able to have him go for me." 

Sunyoung laughed lightly. "She's my fraternal twin, actually. So we look more like siblings, really." 

J-Hope nodded. "Is she older than you?" 

"Why?" Jungkook teased. "You interested in Sunyoung's sister?"

J-Hope sputtered as they laughed at him, the sounds dying as they heard the door open. 

"You've been in here since you brought them breakfast?" It was Jimin, who seemed to grimace a bit before he faced outside the door. "He was in here the whole time!"

"Alright then." RapMon's voice came through the door before he did, and Jungkook almost immediately sat up straighter. 

When RapMon entered, Sunyoung immediately tried to move her shaky gaze away but things only got worse when she made eye contact with Suga. Frantically looking away from him, she made eye contact with an amused V, and then decided that staring out the window was the best choice she had if she wanted to avoid anyone's line of sight.

"Nam-..." Jungkook's voice cracked and he cut himself off. When Sunyoung turned her attention to him, his eyes were shiny as he stared up at the man that stopped in front of him.

"Jungkook." RapMon's back was to her, but his voice sounded warm enough for Sunyoung to assume he was happy. "How are you recovering?"

"Good, g-great even," he sniffed, followed by a small cough as he looked at her. "Sunyoung's been taking good care of me."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to choke him or herself when the room's attention was turned to her. RapMon's sunglasses were off today, and his piercing stare was enough for her to wish he wore them instead. 

"Sunyoung," He hummed. "Seokjin has confirmed with us that he will be here Thursday morning." 

Thursday. And today was Sunday. Sunyoung had been here since Friday. "O-oh, uh, thanks."

Wait, why was she thanking him? 

"Anyways," RapMon turned back and began to head out. "Jungkook, if you'd follow me, I'd like to speak to you in private."

Jungkook's eyes looked like they were practically sparkling as he ran out after him like a little kid. _So much for loyalty._

"Everyone knows he just wants to cry without us seeing." Jimin huffed. "He needs to stop acting like we think he's so tough." 

"You're just saying that 'cause you're the sensitive one." V teased, leaning his arm on Jimin's shoulder.

"Please," Suga scoffed, scowl breaking into a grin. "We all know Hobi's the crybaby here." 

"Am not!" He defended loudly. The others only seemed to laugh at him.

Sunyoung felt out of place as she watched all of them(including Suga, who had only seemed like the group's party pooper until this moment) tease one another. She only seemed to miss home more.

"Hey Sunyoung," Jimin sat next to her on the cot and she almost grimaced at the invasion of her personal space. "How have things been going with Kookie?"

"Uh, good." Sunyoung began to fidget with her hands at the attention she was getting. "He's been recovering well."

"Good." He looked relieved, before he seemed to turn smug. "So, I heard you've been trying to seduce me?" 

Almost choking, Sunyoung felt her face warm in embarrassment as J-Hope and V guffawed at her expense. "No I haven't!" 

Jimin's grin only seemed to widen and she huffed loudly, tightening her grip on the cot.

"That's enough," Suga's voice cut in, and Jimin pouted while the others silenced themselves. "Stop annoying her."

Jimin only mumbled something along the lines of how much Suga seemed to ruin the fun, and Sunyoung gave the latter a small grateful smile. He gave a slight nod before scolding J-Hope on how long he had stayed in the room.

"Hey." Jimin was quieter now, and Sunyoung looked up at him. "Thank you. Really." 

Picking at a hole in the sheets on the cot, Sunyoung hid her face from Jimin's gaze. "You keep thanking me..."

"Because I can't thank you enough," Looking at the others, Sunyoung noted that nobody seemed to notice the side conversation. "Jungkook means a lot to all of us. I don't know what I'd do if things went alot worse."

"They weren't that great to begin with," she pointed out bitterly, and Jimin scratched the side of his neck. "Jungkook's a great kid, and I realized I could be in a worse situation right now, but I'm just waiting for Seokjin to come back so I can go home."

"Hm," Jimin murmured. "It must be really cramped in here after a while."

"I don't think things would be as hard for me if I could visit outside for a bit." She looked out the windows. "I just want to at least be able to leave this room. I feel so _trapped_."

The underlying statement was that she didn't need to feel trapped because she _was_ trapped wasn't said, but Jimin's silence was enough for her to know it was implied.

Feeling eyes on her, the fear of someone else hearing her conversation was enough for her to frantically search the room, only to see Suga avert his gaze and join V and J-Hope's conversation. If he heard anything, he didn't say it.

She decided not to speak much until Jungkook returned and the others left, Suga sending her another long glance before leaving the room, the dread of dinnertime's impending arrival was settling in her stomach as she wondered what exactly he wanted from her.

 

\--

 

Peeking her head into the security office, Soojung cleared her throat as the guard jolted in his chair. 

"Oh it's just you, Soojung!" He exclaimed, sending her a playful glare. "You scared me." 

She sent him a small grin as she walked in, sitting in the empty chair next to his. "You'll live, Sungmin." 

Sungmin smiled before noting her presence, doing a once over. "Didn't your shift end? What's up?"

"I have an offer to ask for you." Soojung bit her lip. "I need to see camera footage from two days ago."

"You need _what_?" Sungmin leaned back, looking around the room before speaking lower. "That sort of thing's not really allowed in my protocol."

"But it's important! It's about Sunyoung!"

Sungmin paused. "You mean missing Sunyoung? The vet? The nice one you called me about?"

Soojung nodded, and he let out a sigh, wiping a hand through his hair. "And why couldn't you go to the police about this?"

"We think something's up. Apparently girls go missing all the time, so I don't think they're ever going to even investigate this. And we know that the only place she could've disappeared at was the vet parking lot, right after she spoke with me." He nodded, looking more and more concerned as time passed.

"So you think this is some sort of inside job?"

"We don't know yet." Soojung pulled at one of the strands of hair she had hanging out of place. "Which is why I plan on finding out, if you'll help me."

He looked deep in thought before rolling his eyes and beginning to type into one of the computers. "Fine. When did this happen?" 

"Thank you!" Soojung gave him a small hug before sitting back down. "It was Friday, at around 12:30 during the middle of my lunch break."

Sticking his tongue out the side as he typed in, Sungmin leaned back as a screen that viewed an angle of the parking lot appeared on the screen. "This is the parking lot at 12."

Sungmin pressed a button, and the time on the screen began to go forward, the screen fast forwarding as cars left in and out before stopping for a moment, and then continuing to move again. Sungmin paused the screen. "That's the parking lot at 1."

He threw her a glance, rewinding and playing it out again. "You sure it was around 12:30? This has a view from the parking lot entrance, but you'd be able to see people if they were near it."

"I'm sure." Soojung leaned forward, eyes focused. "When I came back, I clocked in and realized I had about 25 minutes left of my break." 

"That's odd then." Sungmin rubbed his chin. "If you're right, then something here is wrong."

Soojung brought the video back to 12 and watched through with interest before her eyes widened. "Someone messed with the footage."

"What?" Sungmin looked from her to the screen frantically.

"Look." Soojung pointed at the screen as it replayed. "As soon as 12:34 starts, nothing happens. Nobody passes by, nothing moves. It looks like just a screenshot left there. Like someone just put a picture over the parts me and Sunyoung showed up in."

"Now that you say it...it does look kinda obvious." Sungmin looked at it incredulously. "The person who did this, you think they were in a rush? Or just really bad at this?"

"I don't know why. Considering everything else, if someone put in the work to edit out the exact parts we showed up in, why do such a poor job?" Groaning, Soojung slumped back. "And I _still_ don't know what happened to Sunyoung." 

"Hmm..." Sungmin leaned forward, and he seemed to be rewinding and rewatching a particular section. "Hey Soojung....I think I noticed something." 

"What?" Soojung looked up to the screen as Sungmin moved the time back and forth.

"Look, here's the parking lot before it froze." Soojung saw the same screenshot that was used. "And then here's it afterwards." 

"Wait." 

"You saw it too right?" Sungmin murmured. "That van over there in the corner. It disappears right after everything unfreezes."

Watching the screen, Soojung felt dread fill her. "Do you think....that someone took her?" 

"Not to make things worse," Sungmin commented. "But if there was a van, and the footage went missing along with your missing friend, who disappeared in only about 2 to 3 minutes, then I have the feeling there was more than one someone."

Soojung felt her throat go dry, gaze fading from the screen before she noticed something glinting. "Wait, what's that?" 

"What's what?"

"That, in the bottom left corner." Soojung pointed at the shining object. "It only shows up afterwards too."

"Well, only reflective items and jewlery can reall-"

"Reflective?" 

Sungmin thought for a moment. "Reflective, like glass. Watches, a mirror of course, your phone..."

"Your phone..." Soojung muttered, giving him a small hug before standing up to leaving. "I have to go, but thanks again, Sungmin. It really is appreciated."

"It's nothing." He watched her leave in confusion. "Wait, where are you going?"

Soojung rushed towards the main hall. "The lost & found."

 

\--

 

When Suga brought dinner, all he did was send her another hard glance before leaving just as quick. Sunyoung's worry leaves at this as he didn't seem to plan on approaching her anytime soon.

In fact, she had let the thought go until Jungkook shook her awake from her pleasant dreaming of nothingness that night.

"Sunyoung!" His hushed whisper came out almost frantically, and she jolted up in a direct response, rebounding right back into bed once her forehead slammed into Jungkook's.

Letting out a hiss, Sunyoung's eyes squinted open; seeing Jungkook's face through a stream of light that seemed to come from the door.

"Come on, get up!" Whining at the numb feeling of her forehead, she swatted at Jungkook's hands, who seemed to be attempting to get her to sit up. "We're leaving!" 

Now she was up. "What? Where?"

Jungkook pointed at the door, which provided the stream of light, where Suga leaned against the doorway. "Suga's gonna take us to the roof!"

"Suga's doing _what_?!" Looking between the two for some sort of confirmation, Jungkook nodded in excitement while Suga nodded curtly. Sunyoung grinned brightly before hopping out of the cot and making her way to the doorway, peeking out the door as far as she could from past Suga's position in the doorway.

"It's kind of cold outside right now. You guys got jackets, or are we gonna have to stop at your room first?" Suga motioned from his hoodie to the two of their short sleeved shirts before doing a double take at Sunyoung's outfit. "Are those my clothes?" 

"We're gonna need to stop at my room first." Jungkook averted the question, pushing Sunyoung past Suga and leading her down the long hallway.

The hallway was relatively long, full of different doors that led Sunyoung to believe that she was either in some sort of abandoned warehouse or hospital.

 _Whatever it is,_ Sunyoung thought, letting out a grimace as she looked at the conditions of the hall, _it's definitely abandoned._

They reached a staircase in the middle of the hall, and Sunyoung winced at the loud noises that rang throughout the stairwell. The other two didn't seem to be fazed though, so she took it that they were used to the loud noises it made.

After one flight, they exited into an extremely similar hallway, and Jungkook slowed down to the second door closest to the stairwell, stopping at what she could only assume was his room.

"Wait here." Jungkook looked towards Sunyoung before sending Suga a nod and heading inside. The other male only sighed and leaned back onto the wall opposite the door with crossed arms, Sunyoung joining him hesitantly and wrapping her arms around her as she shivered.

"Uh," She coughed out, catching his attention. "Thanks for...all of this." 

He raised an eyebrow. Scratching behind her ear, Sunyoung averted eye contact. "I mean, I didn't think you heard me talking to Jimin..."

Nodding, Suga looked away from her and back at the door of Jungkook's room. "You don't need to try and make conversation." 

"I'm not trying to mak-"

"Just make sure you're taking care of Jungkook. I'll take you up to the roof as many times as you want." As the door opened, he shifted his attention to Jungkook, who wore a black hoodie, tossing Sunyoung another one in white. She slipped it on, noting the contrast of smell between Suga's clothes, that seemed to smell like linen, and Jungkook's hoodie, which smelled like a wood-scented bodyspray. 

"Alright, it's about 4 right now, and nobody's up until around 8 or 9 so there's no need to rush unless someone comes to check on you in the middle of the night." Suga listed off as the turned to the corner to a staircase and began to walk up the flights. Luckily enough, there was only one flight they needed to go up before reaching the rooftop. 

Stopping at the rooftop door, Suga sent the other two a glance before shoving it open, letting in a cool breeze that Sunyoung was grateful to feel.

"What a view." She commented, slowly walking towards the edge, but making sure she wasn't too close. She was definitely out of the city, which wasn't very helpful in this case, because she didn't know much of the places outside the city. But she could see the city towards the left of her view, and the sight of the ocean on the right that she gained was relaxing.

Feeling a giddy rush of excitement that she only got when it was either too late or too early, Sunyoung felt the breeze carry her and spun in a circle, holding her arms out. "It feels so nice out here!"

"It does." Jungkook grinned, copying her and bringing his arms out as the breeze brushed past him. Feeling a rush of pain in his shoulder, he let out a small hiss, lowering his arms.

"Be careful." Suga murmured, watching the two of them from the door as he closed it to leave only a crack of light peeking through. "I'm not gonna be responsible if you guys fall off the building 'cause you wanted to play planes with eachother."

Sunyoung puffed out her cheeks while Jungkook only chuckled, grabbing Sunyoung's hands and swinging them back and forth. "He's joking."

"I'm not."

Looking towards Suga, she could see his face struggling not to break into a smile and she let out a small laugh. "You are."

"Not really, I mean you can jump off if you wanna." He sat on the ledge, and Jungkook's laughter rang out as he let go of Sunyoung's hands and ran.

Right.

Off.

The.

Ledge.

"Jungkook!" Sunyoung screeched scrambling towards the ledge and peeking over, where Jungkook stood on a lower part of the building, dusting off his jeans. 

Slumping down in the spot next to Suga, she let out a groan. "I think I'm gonna throw up." 

"Don't do that near me." Suga commented dryly, Jungkook going up the ladder that connected to the top roof. 

"I got you good." Jungkook teased as he sat next to Sunyoung. She shoved at him, sending him a glare as she scooched closer to Suga.

"You really scared me." She wiped at her eye. Looking up again, Jungkook seemed to only move closer, and soon enough she was sandwiched between both of them.

"Sorry." He gave her a small grin as he tossed his gaze over her shoulder to Suga. "Hey, do you know when the sunrise is coming?"

The other male only shrugged, leaning back onto his arms. Jungkook copied the movement almost lazily, giving Sunyoung room to sit up straight again.

"How am I supposed to know?" Suga looked at him incredulously. "Do I look like I look up what time the sun rises?" 

Jungkook stuck his tongue out before laying back onto the roof ground, pulling the hood on to use as a pillow of sorts. "I'll just wait for it then." 

Sunyoung bit back a comment about how dirty the roof probably was, because chances were Jungkook probably didn't care either way.

Looking towards Suga, said male's gaze remained trained on the the skyline of the city on the west, the view of the ocean and the skyline of the neighboring town on the east in the background of the view of him.

"Sunyoung." Jungkook caught her attention and she whipped back to look at him, embarrassment from being caught staring hitting her. "You went to college, right?"

"No I didn't, I work undergound." She teased him lightly, earning a glare from under his fringe. "Of course I went to college."

"I know that, I just mean...." Jungkook groaned in frustration before speaking again. "Was it hard? To do the work and graduate." 

Sunyoung hummed, bringing her knees up and resting on them as she looked past Jungkook towards the city skyline. "Depends on how much your passion for what you're working towards."

Jungkook grunted before speaking again. "I used to want to be a police officer." 

"Really?" Glancing towards Suga, she saw his hair lift above his forehead during a passing breeze and quickly turned back to look at the other male. 

Jungkook nodded absentmindedly. "My....uh, dad's a chief in the city. I wanted to be like him."

Suga scoffed, and Sunyoung tilted her head. "Is that why you guys never cared about me going to the police?"

Jungkook bit the inside of his mouth. "I mean...what exactly are you asking?"

"Is your dad the reason why you're not scared of me telling the police about what happened?" 

"....Well, I mean..." Jungkook looked around before opening his mouth again. "Yes, I guess. If you put it that way."

"Well, if you wanted to be a police officer like your dad, what happened?"

He didn't say anything else as a tense silence began to swallow the noise.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sunyoung let out a mental curse before she spoke again. "Well, I wanted to be a dancer in middle school."

Jungkook lifted his head, and she sighed in relief as the tension left. "Really?"

"Yeah, I really did." She chuckled a bit, looking off to the side. "It's just that being a dancer was too risky, and my family was struggling so I decided I'd rather do what was best for us."

"Does your family live in the city?" Suga murmured, eyes not shifting from the view.

She sent him a soft smile. "Yeah, we moved here when we were younger."

Suga nodded absentmindedly.

"I'm jealous." Jungkook muttered. Sunyoung tilted her head.

"Why?"

Jungkook shrugged, and Sunyoung noticed that the stars were beginning to fade as the horizon held a sliver of a sunrise. "I don't know....you get to live a normal life. Not everyone gets that privilege." 

And as the sun rose above the horizon, Sunyoung, sitting between two people she never thought she'd ever come in contact with prior to this situation, felt an utter sense of peace of mind fill her. She wished better for those that lost the chance for a normal life, hoping that mercy would provide them a second one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> easter egg: sulli is the friend luna talks abt in last chapter
> 
> also everything is connected all loose ends will be tied eventually
> 
> ohohohohohohohoho


	6. free somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunyoung’s week comes to a close.

On Tuesday afternoon, things were going as normal as they could.

“I didn’t know you could braid hair.” Sunyoung commented as Jimin hummed from behind her.

“Well, not alot of people know.” Jimin placed the finished braid over her left shoulder and began to part the right side of her hair, “Consider yourself lucky.”

“I bet she’s honored,” Jungkook muttered dryly as J-Hope added another messy braid to his head. “Unlike me, she has someone who _knows_ what they’re doing when they touch her hair.”

“My sister braided my hair all the time!” J-Hope defended, starting a new uneven braid.

“Well, it probably wasn’t very good.” Jungkook shot back.

“You’re starting to look like an octopus.” Sunyoung commented, leaving Jungkook to panic, immediately rushing to the bathroom to detangle the inevitable knots. 

“Wait, I can fix it!” J-Hope ran after him and Jungkook promptly slammed the door in his face, leaving the other male to bang on the door and whine.

“There.” Jimin murmured as he laid the other braid on her right shoulder. “Turn around?”

Craning her neck to look up at him, Jimin reached over and stroked his hands down her two braids before patting her cheeks softly and leaning back on her cot. “All good.”

Getting up from her spot on the floor, she dusted off her jeans and stretched before giving Jimin a bright smile. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Sitting next to him, Sunyoung brought her legs in to cross them and watched Jungkook leave the bathroom. She covered her mouth as she tried to hold in a laugh at his crimped hair, Jungkook giving J-Hope a weak glare as he winced and headed back to his cot.

J-Hope sent the two a small glance before furrowing his brows and turning back to Jungkook. “Hey, are you alright?”

Jungkook looked at Sunyoung fleetingly before shaking his head, giving a firm smile and laying back. “I’m fine.”

“What’s wrong?” Sunyoung pushed. Jungkook glared at her half-heartedly.

“My arm’s just feeling sore. Nothing unusual.” He muttered, looking up at the ceiling. The other three sent each other uneasy glances as the door opened and Suga walked in with pizza.

“Pizza!” J-Hope grinned and reached for the box, only to pout when Suga dodged his grasp. 

“There’s only four slices in here, and none of them are for you.” He dropped the pizza box onto the makeshift table and raised an eyebrow at Jungkook’s position on his cot. “Your slices are out in the kitchen.”

“Look at Sunyoung’s braids! Aren’t they cute?” Jimin poked Suga’s arm. Suga nodded absentmindedly as his gaze settled on her, Jimin letting out a proud grin.

“Very cute.” He said, giving a short thumbs up, his voice monotone as his gaze lingered elsewhere. Sunyoung’s mind pouted a bit at the lack of emotion in his compliment as Jimin’s grin only grew.

“I know, I’m the one who did them.” He boasted, putting an arm around her neck. This statement seemed to catch Suga’s interest, as he looked back and studied the braids a bit before glancing at Jimin’s arm on her shoulder and back at him.

“Nevermind, I wasn’t really looking the first time.” Jimin’s face dropped and the other male grinned teasingly, the smile going a bit crooked as he sent it to Sunyoung before sitting on the foot Jungkook’s cot.

“Hey you,” Suga grabbed Jungkook’s leg and shook it around. “Come on, time to eat your dinner.”

“I’on wanna.” Jungkook mumbled. Suga raised an eyebrow, looking at the others.

“What’s up with him? He’s moodier than usual.” They all just shrugged, leaving Suga to sigh and run a hand through his hair before he seemed to remember something.

“Hobi. RapMon wants you.” 

J-Hope looked up at him. “Why?”

“What do you mean, why?” Suga jabbed a thumb in Sunyoung’s direction. “As much as I’d like to tell you here, it’s none of her business.”

“Thanks.” Sunyoung snorted, and Suga sent her a look.

“Fine,” J-Hope groaned as he left. “I’ll save you a slice, Jimin. See ya.”

“Does he need me too?” Jimin questioned, leaning forward while Sunyoung got up and headed towards Jungkook.

“Yeah, probably.” Suga replied, attention caught as Sunyoung reached the young male. 

“Jungkook are you o-” Sunyoung paused as she noticed the growing red stain on the bandages. “Hey, sit up?”

“I don’t want to.”

“This is serious. Something’s wrong with your arm.”

He glared at her before sitting up. “I told you that it’s fine. It just hurts.”

“When was the last time you changed the bandage?” Suga questioned.

“Earlier this afternoon. Jimin was here when I was doing it.” Sunyoung pointed towards Jimin as she began to unwrap Jungkook’s bandages, who nodded.

She sucked in a breath as the bandage fell from his arm. Suga and Jimin jumped to their feet.

“What’s wrong?” Jimin rushed over to their side only to reel back. “What _happened_?!”

Jungkook glared down at the wound on his bicep, the stitching near the edge of it undone, bleeding. “I was undoing the braids and it just started to sting.”

“That’s it?” Suga commented in confusion as Sunyoung hastily made her way around the room to gather the correct materials. “How did that make your stitches come out?”

Jungkook shrugged as he glared at the pizza box. Suga sighed, running a hand through his hair before he spoke again. “At least only the edge came undone. Sunyoung, do you need us to do anything?”

“Here.” Sunyoung placed the bowl full of water in Suga’s lap and began to pour salt in. “Hold this while I clean the wound.”

“Anything else?” Jimin was hovering as he looked at Jungkook’s wound. Sunyoung shook her head, awkwardly stepping around Jimin to stand in front of Jungkook. 

Suga watched as Jimin went from one foot to the other as he anxiously watched the scene in front of him before sighing. “Jimin, I think you should leave for now.” 

Jimin shook his head. “I need to make sure everything’s okay.”

“You’re gonna make things worse.” Suga huffed. “Just go, you know you have to see RapMon later too.”

“But-“

“ _Go,_ Jimin.” Suga’s voice was firm, and Jimin let out a loud huff, staring him down before turning on his heel.

The door slammed shut as Jimin left.

“I think you were too harsh.” Sunyoung mumbled. Suga’s cold look pierced her next.

“And _I_ think you don’t need to tell me how to talk to him.”

Sunyoung scoffed as she roughly dipped the rag into the salt water solution, water splashing out and onto Suga’s jacket. “It’s not about me telling you what to do, its about being a nice person.”

“For someone talking about being a nice person, you’re not being very nice right now.” Suga wiped at the water on his jacket.

“Because you’re so _rude_ to people and think its okay!” She shot back, only earning a snort.

“And you know so much about me?” As she prepared the needle, he slid the bowl onto the makeshift table. “Last time I checked, you were the new one here.”

Sunyoung said nothing, and began to stitch into Jungkook’s skin, earning a jolt and a yelp. “ _Warn me!_ That hurt!”

She furrowed her eyebrows as she realized that the last time she had stitched up Jungkook’s arm, he had been asleep and therefore unable to feel the stitching process. “Do you know if Seokjin has any numbing cream or medicine?”

Suga shrugged. “Shouldn’t you know? I’m not a doctor.”

“ _You_ said I was the new one here!”

“And you are.” He leaned back. “Doesn’t mean I’m supposed to know everything about Seokjin’s job.”

She let out a frustrated sigh, looking through the small drawers and cabinets. “Well, I no longer need your help, so you can leave now.”

“I don’t wanna.” Suga yawned.

“But you kicked Jimin out because there was nothing for him to do!” She slammed a drawer shut before she did a double take and opened it, pulling out a small bottle of liquid before reaching for a syringe.

“No, I kicked him out because he was hovering.” Suga rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if you could tell, but it’s kind of hard to do something with someone breathing down your neck.”

“That’s so hypocritical of you!” Sunyoung stomped her foot and he raised his eyebrow at the action. “You’re bothering me while I’m trying to do something!”

As she filled the syringe with numbing medicine, Jungkook let out a cough. “Not to ruin this....mature argument or whatever that was, but what does this mean?”

“What does what mean?” She tilted her head, squeezing the medicine around and numbing the wound. 

“My arm.”

“You gotta wait longer now.” Suga spoke before Sunyoung could utter a word and she huffed as she began to fix up the stitching. “Seokjin will take care of it when he comes back, and nothing else is different other than the fact that your carlessness makes this take longer than it needs to be.”

“Oh.” Jungkook sulked, eyes disappointed as he stared down the pizza box. “I thought Sunyoung might have to wait longer with my arm or something.”

“Did-“ She did a double take. “Did you want me to have to stay longer?”

“No!” He protested weakly. “It’s just what I thought!”

She stayed silent, making another loop while Suga watched on quietly. When she finished, she looked up at him with an unidentifiable look in her eyes. It wasn’t enough for him to decipher the emotion she was feeling, but it was enough for him to know she didn’t believe him. 

“Sunyoung, I promise I didn’t do anything that stupid on purpose.” The honesty in his voice was enough for her to relent and let out a sigh. 

"You need to be careful," She chided, wrapping the bandage around Jungkook's bicep and sending him a glare. "Now you can't come up with us tonight."

"W-what? No!" Jungkook's eyes were genuinely sad as he whined. "Come on, I won't move it!"

"I don't care." Suga's voice from behind her was sharp as he glared even sharper. " _You’re_ the one who reopened your wound, and so now you need to rest."

"Are you serious?" He sulked, laying back and turning away from them. "If you guys go without me, I'm not eating."

There was a moment of silence as Sunyoung struggled to figure out what to do.

"Alright." Suga shrugged carelessly, and Jungkook whipped around to look at the two of them in betrayal.

"Come on," Jungkook whined, "It’s gonna be the third night tonight, and then Sunyoung only has one more night with us after this!"

Feeling her laughter die out, Sunyoung bit the inside of her cheek and looked off to the side. Jungkook bit his lip before speaking again. “Besides, you two really wanna go up with each other? After you argued and everything?”

“She’ll live.” Suga rolled his eyes, and Sunyoung tossed him a glare.

“I can speak for myself, thank you.” He raised his arms up in mock defense and she inhaled before speaking. “I’ll be fine.”

Suga muttered something along the lines of _why speak for yourself if you’re just gonna say the same thing,_ before getting up and heading out. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

“An hour?” Sunyoung questioned, and Suga stopped at the door to clarify.

“We’ve got something to take care of later on, so we’ll have to go early tonight. Jungkook, if you even think about getting out of that bed, I’ll worsen your wound myself.”

“Whatever.” Jungkook grumbled as he shook his arm out of Sunyoung’s grip and slid to the floor, reaching for the box of pizza before wincing and glaring at his arm.

She walked around to sit opposite him and opened the pizza box. “You know, staring at it isn’t going to make it feel better.”

“I wasn’t trying to.” He snapped back, grabbing a slice from the hand on his good arm. 

Sunyoung paused mid-bite before exhaling and setting her slice back into the box, chewing as she rubbed her hands together. She swallowed before speaking, “Alright. What’s wrong?”

Jungkook looked off to the side. “Nothing.”

“Come on.” She leaned forward, resting her arms on the makeshift table. “You’re obviously not happy with the fact that we’re not going with you tonight. What’s the issue?”

Jungkook let out a breath. “I...I get nightmares.”

“You get...nightmares?” Sunyoung raised an eyebrow and he groaned, resting his head in his hands.

“I knew it! I knew you’d react like that!”

“No, I’m just confused!” Sunyoung protested. “I just, I need you to elaborate.”

There was a moment as he peeked at her through his hands before setting them down and hesitantly continuing. “It’s just....I’ve been having nightmares recently. It’s the same one every night, and they haven’t stopped until you arrived.”

“So, I’m stopping them?”

“I don’t think its you.” Jungkook’s face was slightly red as he used the hand on his good arm to scratch behind his ear. “Not to say you’re not special or anything, but...”

“But I’m not special.” She finished for him and he gave an awkward laugh. “I get what you mean. It could just be the fact that there’s another presence in the room.”

“I’m just scared, okay? They feel real.” He dropped his demeanor, and Sunyoung could see a kid that had been forced to grow up too early in life. “It sounds stupid, but...”

“Do you want me to stay?” She cut him off. There was a moment where he seemed to begin to say yes, before he shook his head.

“No, I have to see if they've actually stopped, or if its you.” He grabbed a slice and spoke again before eating. “I know I changed my mind so quickly, but I can’t depend on you to stop this every night when you’re not going to be here.” 

Sunyoung nodded absentmindedly, leading their conversation to an awkward close. They ate in silence, and soon after taking showers, Jungkook was laying in bed while Sunyoung and Suga were setting off.

“Do you have Jungkook’s jacket?” Suga motioned towards her shirt, which was a blue one she borrowed from J-Hope, and she shook her head.

“J-Hope took it to put it in the wash.” He nodded before motioning for her to follow him out. She paused to stop, turning to face Jungkook as her hands reached the light switch. “Sweet dreams, Jungkook. You want me to turn the lights off?”

“Leave it on.” He gave her a lopsided smile. “G’night Sunyoung.”

She smiled back and closed the door quietly, speeding up her pace to catch up with Suga, who was waiting for her at the stairwell. As she walked past him and climbed up the stairs, he followed while speaking. 

“We’re gonna go to my room and pick you up a sweater.” When she turned back to give him a confused stare he rolled his eyes, walking up past her to open the door to the next floor. “It’s cold outside, and I’m not heartless.”

“Thanks.” She murmured, walking past him through the open door and letting him lead her to where his room was. 

They walked past Jungkook’s room and down the hall before stopping at the room at the end, Suga opening the door and walking in, sending her a glance. “You coming?”

“Oh! Yeah, right!” Giving an awkward laugh, she mentally facepalmed as she walked past him into his room.

The was a bed in the corner covered in dark comforters and a used up desk on the other side of the room. There looked like an older laptop sitting on the desk and some sort of device with buttons next to it, a ratty swivel chair at its front. Suga stood at the beat up dresser next to the foot of the bed, digging through the top drawer. 

Turning her attention towards the desk, she slowly sat in the swivel chair, spinning around as Suga pulled a black hoodie out and began to pull the gray one he had on off. Immediately turning back towards the desk with a reddening face, she mindlessly tapped at the Michael Jordan bobblehead and watched it move before running her fingers along the buttons on the device next to the laptop. There was a light next to a switch on the side that insinuated it was on.

“What’s this...?” She murmured. _One little tap won’t hurt._

She pushed a button, only to jump back when it made a loud sound of a crashing symbol, immediately falling off the chair and hitting the floor roughly with a yelp. _Nevermind._

“Can you _not_ touch anything?” Craning her neck to look at Suga, Sunyoung jolted when her face was met with a dark blue hoodie. When she brought if off her head she was faced with the sight of him leaving the room, gray hoodie on. “Come on.”

She scrambled to get up and fixed the chair before groaning when it fell again, kicking it in frustration. Running out of the room, Sunyoung struggled to get the hoodie on as she made her way to the stairwell, where Suga waited, holding the door open.

“Wow, this one fits better than Jungkook’s.” She lifted her arms up, and noticed that the sleeves reached just past her palms. “Well, just a bit.”

“Gimme.” He motioned for her hands and she cautiously placed them in his grasp, feeling her face warm was he began to roll the sleeves up to her wrists alot gentler than she expected.

“Thanks.” She mumbled, looking at the ground as she felt him glance up at her. He finished rolling up both sleeves and brought his hands down, face looking almost pink, though Sunyoung couldn’t really tell because of the dark lighting in the halls.

“No problem,” he cleared his throat, looking away as he turned to head up the stairs. “Let’s go.”

When they made it to the roof, Sunyoung took in the dark sky and view around her with wide eyes. 

“It’s a different feeling when you’re outside late at night rather than just before sunrise, isn’t it?” She spoke, holding her arms out as she made her way towards a ledge. Suga nodded as he followed.

“It is.” They both sat down on the ledge, and Sunyoung brought her legs up.

“So, I guess we’ll leave when we get tired?” She questioned, causing Suga to shrug as he placed his hands in his pocket.

The two sat in an awkward silence, and she realized that during the past two nights on the roof she had only talked to Jungkook, having the feeling that she’d get tired a lot sooner than originally anticipated.

Letting out a breath, she looked out into the city, feeling her mind drift off and wonder just what it was her friends and family were going through. She felt dread fill her as she realized that for all she knew, they could think she was dead. What would happen when she returned? What would they say? What would _she_ say?

“I don’t know....what I’m supposed to do when I go back.” Sunyoung rested her head onto her knees before she spoke again. “When I get home, I have people that are going to want an explanation for what’s happened.” 

There was a moment of silence, and when she looked towards him, his silent stare made it clear he was waiting for her to continue. “I mean, what am I supposed to tell them?”

There was a moment of longer silence, and Sunyoung let out a long exhale, feeling her frustration grow. “If you’re just going to ignore me, then you can say so-“

“What do you want to tell them?” He cut off, swinging his legs up and bringing them up to face her and rest his arms on them. 

She bit the inside of her cheek before turning to face him as well, both mirroring each others positions. “The truth, I guess.” 

“Then do it.” He lifted an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with telling them the truth?”

“Well, the fact that I know you guys now?” Her eyebrows were furrowed as she tried to find the right words. “You guys...aren’t as bad as I thought. You don’t think things through, but you’ve been a lot nicer than you can be.”

“So, you’re confused.” He noted. “You thought things would be black and white, but now you’ve found yourself stuck in a gray area.”

She nodded, pulling at her shoelaces. Suga sighed before speaking again. “Whatever you want to say or not, wont make a difference to us. It’s up to you to make that choice not for _our_ feelings, but for the feelings of you and your friends and family.”

She picked at the stain on her shoelaces as the silence dwelled on them. Suga huffed, reaching forward to grab her wrist and catch her attention.

“Look, I heard that a group of people have been bothering the police about you since Sunday.” When her eyes widened he dropped her wrist, bringing his arms back to his knees. “They care about you. It’s best you don’t lie to them to make yourself feel like you’re not hurting the feelings of people that kidnapped you.”

“But,” she swallowed, looking off to the right. “You all were nice to me because you wanted to be, and I grew close to Jungkook. None of you seem like you do this because you want to.”

“And you’re a vet that was forced to fix a bullet wound. Doesn’t make you a doctor.” She shrugged, avoiding eye contact as he watched her, eyes filled with some sort of smug amusement.

“You’re not wrong.” She muttered, and when she looked back at him he almost looked annoyed for a second about something before his demeanor changed back to his usual nonchalant attitude. She felt a smile lift as she spoke. “Thanks, Suga.”

“It’s nothing.” He stood up, dusting off his jeans before holding a hand out to her. “Come on, I have to go soon.”

Feeling a warmth grow at the new sort of friendship she had created with the very same person she had been fighting with earlier, she grabbed his hand and felt him lift her to her feet. “You’re one of the most confusing people I’ve ever met.”

“And you’re one of the most oblivious.” He opened the door for her to pass and go downstairs. 

It wasn’t until she was laying in her cot that she realized he never knew she was a vet.

\--

It was Wednesday.

“Jungkook, you’re awake.” Sunyoung yawned as she left the bathroom, a towel around her wet hair as she walked out in Jimin’s shirt and basketball shorts. “Did you sleep well?”

He looked exhausted, running a hand through his hair. “I had another nightmare, but this time it was different.”

Sunyoung frowned, sitting on the foot of his cot as he brought his legs in to give her room. “Really?”

Jungkook shook his head. “I woke up at 2, and I couldn’t sleep until the sun came out.” 

There was a moment of silence before Sunyoung spoke. “I used to have a dream dictionary.”

“What’s that?”

“It helps you decipher your dreams and nightmares, depending on the kind you get.” Sunyoung tilted her head and began to dry her hair with the towel. “Some people think dreams predict the future and others think they represent memories of your past.”

“And you?” Jungkook prodded. 

“I think that they’re a reflection of our present.” She brought her legs up to sit comfortably across from him. “So maybe if you tell me your nightmare, we can try and figure out what it means?”

Jungkook bit his lip and looked off to the side. “It’s your last day.”

She could tell he was avoiding the topic, and she closed her eyes as she exhaled. “Yeah. After this, I can finally go home.”

“Yeah.” He looked out the window. “Finally.”

“Jungkook,” she started, but he just shook his head, getting up.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” He muttered. “Do whatever you want.”

When J-Hope arrived with breakfast, he could tell something was wrong from the moment he walked in.

“Last day blues, huh?” He joked. The two didn’t say anything, Sunyoung keeping herself busy by looking through the medicine cabinets while Jungkook was messing with a rubik’s cube. 

J-Hope let out a low whistle, sitting on Sunyoung’s cot as he placed the juice and muffins on the makeshift table. “What’s up? You guys seem off today.”

“It’s nothing.” They said in unison, pausing to look at each other before looking away. J-Hope let out an awkward chuckle, getting up and walking to Jungkook’s side of the room. 

“How about we play the question game again!” He suggested, and they shared an uneasy glance as he looked at them with hopeful eyes. 

There was a moment of silence before Sunyoung began to talk. “Well, I mean...” 

“No thanks.” Jungkook cut off, tossing J-Hope the solved cube. “Can you mix that up for me?”

Sunyoung let out a frustrated sigh and turned her attention back to the cabinets as J-Hope looked between them. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing!” Jungkook snapped. “Just mix it up, please.”

J-Hope seemed to sigh before giving up and doing as Jungkook said. It didn’t take long for him to leave.

He must have told the others about Jungkook’s attitude, because when Jimin arrived with lunch, he already had a tight smile on his face.

“I have sandwiches.” Jimin started as he walked in, tossing one to Sunyoung, who was reading a book she had found in a cabinet while Jungkook was messing with some of the medical supplies.

“Thanks.” She gave him a grateful smile and his turned crooked as he responded.

“It’s been good having you here, Sunyoung.” Jungkook’s scowl only deepened while Sunyoung nodded with a small giggle.

“You’ve been really kind to me, Jimin.”

“It’s nothing compared to what you’ve done for Jungkook.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Jungkook’s voice was harsh and it reminded her of when they first met. Jimin’s eyebrows raised.

“What’s with the attitude?” Jimin let out a small laugh of disbelief. Jungkook rolled his eyes.

“I don’t see why you’re here if you’re just gonna giggle with Sunyoung.” 

“Well, we can’t let her have a bad time on her last day, now can we?” He sent her a tight lipped smile before he made his way out. “See you tomorrow morning, Sunyoung.”

“What’s wrong with you?” She snapped, and Jungkook glared right back. 

“You’re the one who’s all giggly with Jimin!”

“Because he’s being nice!” She groaned. “You’re attitude is out of control.”

“And you need to stop acting like the one in charge around here. Know your place.” Realizing he struck a nerve, Jungkook reeled back before trying his best to resolve his form as Sunyoung’s glare hardened.

“I can’t _wait_ until tomorrow so I can go home!” She yelled, making her way to the bathroom.

“That makes two of us!” His voice traveled through the bathroom door as she slammed it shut, and she kicked at it with a loud grunt.

When bedtime arrived, Suga only dropped them off dinner, leaving with a small reminder that he’d be back at the usual time instead of early.

Sunyoung didn't sleep a wink that night.

When Suga opened the door to find her already up, he said nothing, instead shaking Jungkook awake. 

"It's the last night." Jungkook didn’t look at her as they walked down the hallway, Sunyoung wrapping her arms around herself as the extra parts of Suga’s sleeves hung at her sides.

"Yeah."

When they sat on the roof together, Sunyoung felt a numb feeling as she thought about this small sliver of her life that'd be going away. Why did she feel so empty?

“I’m sorry.” Jungkook muttered, catching both Sunyoung and Suga’s attention. Suga raised an eyebrow as he stared between them. 

Sunyoung scoffed. “Are you now?”

“I was out of line-“

“You were.”

“And immature-“

“Definitely.”

“And I shouldn’t have acted that way.” He finished. “I just...I’m mad at myself.”

“For what?”

“For wanting you to stay.” He let out a dry laugh. “Is it bad to wish you’d stay?”

“Not necessarily.” She sighed. “Its normal to grow attached to people, especially since we’ve been stuck together for a week. But I also have a life outside of this and people who don’t know where I am. It’s important I get back to that.”

Jungkook exhaled as he nodded absentmindedly, bringing the three of them into a silence with unsaid words. 

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” She turned to look at the other male next to her. “How about you, Suga? Are you gonna miss this face?”

“Watch it.” He tossed her a glare. “That’s still my hoodie you’re wearing.”

“I’ll miss you too. Just a little bit.”

Jungkook laughed on her left while Suga rolled his eyes almost playfully, leaving Sunyoung to close her eyes with a smile as the breeze passed her by.

Yeah. Maybe just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one lmaooo
> 
> Despite what it looks like the obvi questions will be answered
> 
> I rlly rlly hope u guys enjoy n i hope to see ur thoughts and opinions in the comment section! I rlly wanna kno if ppl are enjoying the story here rather than on AFF :))
> 
> The interlude should be up soon! Have a great day~


	7. interlude: dream, reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunyoung leaves.

There were originally ten of them. She had been the last to join.

Now there were only four left. Or three, at the rate things were going.

Qian sighed, resting her head on Amber’s shoulder as the three of them continued to discuss their next move.

“Look, you found her purse that was still in her office, Soojung found her phone in the lost in found, and I found out that even though almost every missing person’s case recently goes untouched, they do make some attempts to search for the person.” Jinri leaned back and raised an eyebrow.

“So, does that make this some sort of inside job?” Qian said blearily, eyes halfway open as she took a sip of her drink.

“I thought it might be, so I asked for some help from Jonghyun and Taemin, and they told me that they told you guys they wanted to help out.” Jinri turned the laptop to face them. “So, they did.”

“This is...” Soojung squinted as Amber put her reading glasses on. “It’s every missing person’s case since about five years ago?”

“Five years?” Amber leaned forward and scrolled down the page. “Why five?”

“You know, that’s what I was wondering.” Jinri began, eyes lighting up. “Maybe there’s been some sort of change in the department? Something might’ve happened? I don’t know, but I think that whatever that is might be helpful in knowing who’s staying silent.”

“Silent..?” Amber began.

“Not everyone in the police department is corrupt, and we know that.” Jinri pointed out, and Soojung narrowed her eyes at the exact implication. “And, I also found out that missing persons cases that garner enough publicity or have rich enough families usually end up solved.”

“So, if we get enough attention on the case, then the higher the likelihood of the police doing something about it?” Jinri nodded at Amber’s question.

“But that’s the issue,” Soojung mused, “How do we get enough attention other than the usual things we’ve been doing?”

“You see, I thought about that too-“

“Don’t you have work? Do you really have this much free time on your hand?” Amber cut in, and Jinri ignored her.

“Who’s the enemy of any sort of crime case?” Jinri’s eyes flicked between the three of them eagerly, and Soojung rolled her eyes.

“It’s obvious you already have all your thoughts together, just get on with it.”

Jinri pouted before sighing and speaking. “Alright, it’s the media. That’s where Jonghyun and Kibum come in.”

“You’re really getting _all_ of them to do this,” Qian furrowed her brows, and Soojung scoffed.

“Who do you think her friends were this whole time?” She pointed out, and Jinri huffed.

“I actually haven’t spoken to any of them recently,” Jinri scratched the back of her neck as Soojung looked past her. “Listen, everyone cares about Sunyoung, of course they’d do what they can to help find her.”

“Just...” Amber cut in, glancing between them. “Just say what you need to.”

“Well, with Sunyoung’s missing case and the camera footage, Jonghyun and Kibum can help publicize this case and point fingers at the police department.”

“That won’t be worth anything unless we actually have something to help incriminate them with. The camera footage and the fact they haven’t told us anything doesn’t really point fingers at them.” Qian yawned a bit. “Unless you thought about that, too.”

“I did!” Jinri’s grin grew a bit shaky. “Well, I needed someone that would be willing to bring info on maybe a staff change that might have caused this...shift five years ago.”

“Jinri...” Amber looked between her and Soojung warily. “Is it...?”

“It’s Minho.” She bit her lip before continuing, “But, he told me he wanted to help-!”

“No.” Soojung cut of briskly. Jinri frowned.

“Why not?”

“Why him?”

Jinri tilted her head. “Because I asked him?”

“You asked him?!”

“Of course I asked! I asked everyone, he’s not special!” Jinri looked irritated. “All we want to do is help find Sunyoung!”

“The more and more everyone tells me that all you want to do is help, the less I’m starting to believe it.” Soojung looked away before locking eyes with Jinri. “I stopped talking to you for a reason. Why can’t you two just stay out of my life?”

“I just...” Jinri looked away. “It’s Sunyoung, Soojung! I want to help her just as much as you!”

“Was this your whole plan? To take advantage of Sunyoung’s disappearance to try and get in our good graces again? You and Minho?”

“Minho cares about Sunyoung too!” Jinri bit back. “You don’t have the right to tell us who we can care about. He has the right to care about her!”

“Oh, he _certainly_ cares about her. Like when he didn’t tell her about Onew and Jungah after she went to him for help?” Soojung chuckled. “He _really_ cared by not telling her, and he let her embarrass herself in front of everyone.”

Jinri rolled her eyes. “You’re being unfair.”

“No!” Soojung choked back a sob before she continued. “You _know_ Sunyoung. You know how forgiving she is. You think you can manipulate her like...”

“Soojung!” Qian protested.

“Like how you manipulated me!” She finished. “I will _not_ let you use someone as forgiving as Sunyoung to force your way back to where you don’t belong anymore!”

“The whole world does not revolve around you, Soojung!” Jinri slammed her hand onto the table. “That was my biggest issue with you! You always think everything has to do with you when it _doesn’t!_ ”

“You’re one to talk, with the way you crave everyone’s attention!”

“At least I’m honest about it!” Jinri stood up, catching attention from the other customers in the cafe. “You always act so high and mighty, like you’re better than everyone. Like nothing is your fault!”

“Oh, and Minho using me to get to you is my fault? Glad to know.” Soojung seethed. “You know, I thought it was, at first. But then you told me how good it felt to be needed by someone, and I realized just how _pathetic_ you really are, Jinri.”

Jinri didn’t reply at first. She grabs her laptop placing it into her bag. “I want you to think about the last thing Sunyoung did. You said she followed you to the parking lot to talk to you.”

There was a moment where nobody said anything. Jinri grabbed her bag and placed it over her shoulder before continuing. “I don’t know about you, but I hope that she talked to you about something important. Because the chances are, if she didn’t talk to you, she wouldn’t be gone in the first place.”

“I know you want nothing to do with me, but I care about Sunyoung, and I will go through with getting her back in any way I can, whether you like it or not.” Jinri made her way to the door and stopped before leaving. “The only person who is allowed to stop me is Jinyoung. If you want to talk to me, contact her first.”

The door’s bells echoed around the cafe as Jinri left, and Soojung glared at the door before rushing off to the bathroom. Onlookers stopped their staring to whisper to one another. As they sat in a tense silence, Qian felt her phone buzz and looked down.

“Well, at least one good thing’s happened.” She muttered. Amber looked at her curiously and she shook her head. “Oh no, it’s nothing big.”

“What is it?” Amber craned her neck to look over her phone.

“Seokjin’s back.”

—

Groaning at the feeling of being shaken, Sunyoung swatted at the hands before groaning as she realized Jungkook would keep going until she woke up.

“I’m up!” She snapped, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. Jungkook sounded like he was muffling out laughter as someone else cleared their throat. Eyes snapping open, Sunyoung looked around to see a room full of the boys, who seemed to be waiting for her to wake up. Embarrassment filled her as they all looked at her with varying levels of amusement.

“Morning.” Said a voice she hadn’t heard in a while.

“Seokjin?” He gave her a somber smile as he walked past the others to go up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Sunyoung, I want to both apologize and thank you for everything.” He side eyed the others in the room, and with the way they shrunk back, she wondered if RapMon really was the one in charge like she first assumed. “I hadn’t intended for anyone to go against our wishes and _get shot_ while I was gone, but luckily you haven’t been harmed, I hope?”

“I’m fine.” She said with an awkward smile. “Have you seen Qian yet?”

His small grin dropped into a thoughtful frown. “I texted her telling her I was back in town, but I haven’t seen her yet.”

Sunyoung nodded, getting up and facing the others, and RapMon stepped forward. “J-Hope and V will take you to the city and drop you off in an alleyway. Whatever you choose to do next is up to you.”

“Thanks.” She ran a hand through her hair self-consciously, and he shook his head.

“Thank you, for doing everything despite the unfortunate circumstances.” He seemed to almost look sheepish, for once, and it caught her off guard for just a moment. “I’m sure that this wasn’t the best experience.”

“Everything’s working out now, so it’s fine.” She looked to the side before speaking again. “And....not to be rude, but I kind of need to change.”

He seemed to notice her pajamas before nodding, motioning for the others to follow him out. “The door will be left unlocked so you can leave. J-Hope and V will be waiting for you outside.”

She let out a breath as the door closed behind Jimin, leaving her in the room with Seokjin and Jungkook. Sunyoung grabbed the folded up clean clothes from a nearby cot and made her way to the bathroom before sighing as she closed the door behind her.

As she changed, anxiety creeped in as she thought about going home and what she’d do first. She didn’t have a phone, and with the fact that she was reported missing, her best bet was just to go to the police so she could contact the others.

What would she tell the police? If she lied, would they believe her? And if she told the truth, would it even do anything?

Letting out a breath, she looked at the mirror and took in her light red sweater and jeans, the two disheveled braids Jimin had done hanging over her shoulders. Glaring at her hair, she undid the braids roughly, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

“Better.” She muttered, leaving the bathroom with Jimin’s clothing balled up in her arms.

“You made a saline solution instead of using rubbing alcohol.” Seokjin hummed when she put the clothes down on the cot nearest to the door. “I’m impressed, considering your circumstances.”

Thinking back to the time Suga had found out, Sunyoung tilted her head. “Did _you_ tell them? Is that how Suga knew?”

“Knew what?” Jungkook looked up at the two curiously.

“Well, they didn’t know the first day, but they knew your name and assumed you and I knew each other.” Seokjin opened a bag he had with him and began to put new medical supplies in the cabinets. “Luckily, they were right, but I told them the only Sunyoung I knew was a vet, not a doctor.”

“What?” Jungkook cut in, confused.

“So that’s how they found out?” Sunyoung folded her arms and sat on the cot next to the clothing. “They got suspicious and looked me up.”

“No, _Suga_ got suspicious and looked you up. The others just assumed you were a doctor I didn’t know. The only other people who know you’re a vet are Suga and RapMon.” When Sunyoung furrowed her eyebrows, Jungkook gaped. “Well, Jungkook too now.”

“You’re a vet?!” He looked at his arm and looked back at Seokjin. “You let a _vet_ work on my arm?!”

“I didn’t, _they_ did.” Seokjin rolled his eyes. “And considering she saved your life because your stupidity put you here in the first place, it doesn’t really matter.”

“It does!” Jungkook groaned. “What if she didn’t know what she was doing? How do you accidentally pick up a vet instead of a doctor???”

“Lucky for you, she _did_ know what she was doing.” Seokjin corrected, before looking at her almost hesitantly. With the way he looked at her, Sunyoung assumed that he was probably wondering how she knew what to do. “Anyways, his reaction is exactly why Jimin, J-Hope and V don’t know. Imagine Jungkook’s reaction, but multiplied.”

Sunyoung nodded a moment before looking around awkwardly. “Well, I just wanted to say bye to you before I left. I’ll...see you later, Seokjin.”

There was a moment as Seokjin stopped to give her a small smile, waving before he continued to put supplies away.

“And me?” Jungkook entered her field of vision as he walked up to her. She laughed, reaching up to try and ruffle his hair. With the awkward strain on her arm, it didn’t quite leave the effect she wanted it to.

“Well, I wasn’t sure if I’d see you again, Jungkook.” She grabbed his good hand and held it between both of hers, looking up at him. “Make sure you care of yourself.”

“Come on, you can see me again!” He complained. “Where do you work? Maybe I can visit?”

“First of all, you’re injured, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t leave and strain yourself. Second of all, Sunyoung works at the animal hospital on Main street.” Seokjin replied from the cabinets. Jungkook looked at Seokjin in confusion a moment, the older man sighing in response. “That means she lives across the street from the police station.”

Jungkook looked deflated at this announcement, and Sunyoung bit her lip. “How about we meet somewhere else? Like the park, or something?”

Jungkook didn’t look convinced, but gave her a tight smile, lacing their pinkys and swinging them a bit. “Bye, Sunyoung.”

“Bye.” Giving him a crooked smile, Sunyoung headed for the doors.

“Sunyoung?” Turning back to face him, Jungkook was sporting a bitter grin. “I’ll miss you.”

“You too.” And with one last wave, she left the infirmary feeling emptier than when she had arrived.

Jimin was leaning against the wall outside the door, eyes lighting up as he recognized her. “Hey, you ready?”

“You’re coming?” She tilted her head as she followed him down the hall, noting this was the opposite direction down the hall than the way to the roof.

“No, J-Hope and V are just in the car packing up.”

“Packing up what?” Jimin shook his head and Sunyoung frowned as she looked towards the wall, noting that there were some things she’d never know.

Reaching a stairwell at the end of the hall, Sunyoung followed Jimin down towards the exit in the basement, where a small parking lot stood.

“-lly don’t understand why.” V’s voice traveled as they made their way closer to the van, where J-Hope and Suga stood at the open doors of the van, looking at an open bag of full of contents she’d rather not know.

“It’s called multitasking.” Suga’s voice was deadpan as he called out to V, who was in the driver’s seat. V rolled his eyes before noticing the two of them, face bored.

“Sunyoung, when you sit in the back, there’s a bucket by the door. Hold on to the handles while you sit on the bucket and try not to fall, alright?”

“You’re making her sit in the back?” Jimin protested, folding his arms as Sunyoung went towards Suga and J-Hope, the latter closing up the flap on the bag as she arrived.

“Would you rather someone see her in our van?” Suga pointed out, and Jimin looked unsure before shrugging, grabbing Sunyoung’s wrist to grab her attention. He ruffled her hair, eyes soft.

“Thanks again.” Giving him a nod, she watched him grin at her before heading towards the door and leaving.

Suga got up from leaning on the door and looked towards her awkwardly. He brought his arm up, unsure of where to place it before settling on her shoulder.

“Thank you.” He looked uncomfortable, face reddening, and J-Hope seemed to be struggling to hold in his laughter. “Uh....be safe. Don’t let anyone kidnap you again.”

“I’ll try.” She said dryly, eyes full of mirth. He glared, snatching his hand back and placing it in the pocket of his jacket. V’s groan of dismay reached her ears.

“Are you _done?_ ” He whined. Suga tossed him a glare before looking back at her.

“Bye.” And with that, he left in the same direction as Jimin. Sunyoung looked back to J-Hope, who was looking towards the door in amusement.

He looked towards her, nodding his head in the direction of where Suga left. “He has a way with words, doesn’t he?”

She snorted, shaking her head before looking at the back of the empty van. It looked like all the seats had been taken out. “So, I’m sitting on a bucket? Is that safe?”

J-Hope only laughed, ushering the mystery bag to the side and motioning for her to enter the back. “Need help?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” She gave a small smile, grimacing as she got into the back on the van, noting that the only windows in the van were the one on the drivers and passengers side. Sunyoung made a small indignant noise, avoiding stepping on a stain that looked like blood.

“That’s Jungkook’s. From when he got shot.” Jumping, Sunyoung looked at V, who was watching her with amusement. “This is also the van we kidnapped you in.”

“Nice.” Her face was deadpan as she sat on the bucket, V’s laughter making her uncomfortable. J-Hope closing the back of the van door shut only seemed to heighten her anxiety, the light in the van dimming.

Light streamed in from the front as J-Hope entered the driver’s seat, tossing her a glance as he started up the van. “You holding on good?”

Sunyoung rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m holding on-“

She let out a yelp as the van suddenly began to drive off, toppling off the bucket and landing on the ground. With a groan of frustration, she ignored V and J-Hope’s boisterous laughter and tried to place the bucket back down, clinging onto the door handle for dear life.

The ride was bumpy, but luckily Sunyoung hadn’t fallen off the bucket after that. J-Hope and V made little to no conversation, the silence instead being filled by V’s humming to the static radio while J-Hope’s fingers tapped to the beat on the steering wheel as they made their way off the highway and onto a deserted road.

“Where are we?” Sunyoung muttered. There was nothing but empty grass and some abandoned buildings, but she could see the neighboring city’s skyline on her right, her home city in the distance on the left.

“It’s a shortcut we like to use.” J-Hope commented. “Nobody really likes to go this way because a lot of gangs live in the buildings.”

Sunyoung shuddered as she looked through V’s window to see a building, wondering if she’d see anybody inside. Shifting on the bucket, she looked away, instead focusing her attention onto to the city growing steadily closer outside J-Hope’s window instead.

“V.” J-Hope’s voice was casual but curt, catching their attention. “They’re following us.”

V seemed to glance at the mirror so quickly that if she wasn’t looking she’d never notice. “I don’t know them. Who do you think they are?”

The black car behind them seemed to speed up a bit before it began to pull up on the van’s side. J-Hope’s grip on the wheel tightened. “Sunyoung, I want you to duck down. I don’t know if they know you’re in here, but I’d rather they didn’t.”

“What’s going on?” Her voice was panicked, but she lowered herself off the bucket to kneel on the floor anyways.

“I’m gonna speed up.” J-Hope muttered. “It’s one thing if it’s just us, but she’s here.”

V said nothing as she felt the car speed up, until he seemed to hiss. “They’re just speeding up too.”

“What do they want?” J-Hope groaned. The noise of the window lowering let in some air as J-Hope leaned towards the window to get a look at the car pulling up. “Turn off your safety, just in case.”

The click of V turning off the safety of his gun rang louder than she expected it to, and she held in a breath as she tried to calm herself down. She just hoped she wouldn’t need to hear any gunshots.

And it was moments like these that Sunyoung felt she truly was cursed, because the loud noise she heard was definitely not fireworks, and with the way the two boys yelled out as the van swerved, it was enough for the heavy feeling in her gut to only get worse.

Hyperventilating, her ears rang as she heard V fire bullets out the side, the speed of the van fast enough to make her panic.

“We have to lose ‘em!” V shouted as they swerved around the road. Another shot rang out, and she shrieked as she heard the loud bang of a shot hitting the van door, a dent appearing in the back.

J-Hope cussed loudly. “Are you even aiming?”

“Look, I’m not the shooter here! Can you drive faster?” V argued, and Sunyoung felt tears stream down her face as she curled into fetal position and covered her ears.

_“Sunyoung, stay here with Jinyoung.” He muttered, putting their hands together as he closed the closet door. The banging of gunshots only seemed to make them more anxious. “Protect each other, okay? Don’t leave until you hear the special knock.”_

Breathing quickly, she blinked, disoriented as her heavy breathing caused her to become dizzy. J-Hope and V seemed to be yelling more, and a few more dents appeared in the back door.

Gasping for air, Sunyoung let out a grunt as the van turned quickly, hitting the other side of the van, the bucket sliding across the van floor. There was a loud shot, and J-Hope groaned as the sound of air leaving a tire filled the air.

The van swerved a bit before coming to a halt, and the air tensed as they heard the other car stop.

“Stay down, Sunyoung.” J-Hope muttered as footsteps approached. There was a clicking sound as J-Hope’s safety went off, but the chuckling from outside the window didn’t seem threatened.

“There’s three of us here, and two of you.” A voice taunted. “You’re outnumbered.”

“What do you want?” V’s voice was the harshest she had ever heard it, and she looked around helplessly.

“We’ll let you off easy.” This new voice was casual, yet commanding. “J, search the back.”

Sunyoung sucked in a breath as V muttered something. Looking around helplessly, there were no hiding spots. At this rate, she was only going to make the situation worse if they found her. The only thing in the back of the van with her was the bucket and the bag.

Looking back at the bag, she grits her teeth and slowly crawled forwards as J-Hope failed to attempt to persuade them on leaving the van alone.

_Please don’t be a dead body, please don’t be a dead body, please don’t be a dead body..._

Lifting the flap on the bag over, part of her froze as the other part sighed in relief at the sight of all the guns in there.

Guns.

Sunyoung panicked as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the back door and flopped forwards, grabbing at a gun and shakily pointing it at the door.

When it was pulled open, the man that had been opening the doors stilled at the sight of her. He wasn’t holding any sort of weapon, though she could see the imprint of a gun in his pocket, which led her to believe he obviously wasn’t expecting her to be in the back.

“There’s three guns out on our side, and you only have two.” Her voice came out a lot more confident than she expected it to, and luckily, her threat seemed to work. Slowly, he put his hands up, gritting his teeth, and Sunyoung’s grip tightened.

“ _You’re_ outnumbered now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wildddddddd amirite lmao
> 
> tbh i debated alot and swiitched up a ton of diff ways this could have gone before i decided on this, and overall im pretty happy w/it
> 
> bceause its an interlude its alot shorter than usual so here we areeee
> 
> alot of content got cut from here and put in the next chapter, which means the next chapter should come quick ;)))


	8. i wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunyoung learns the importance of paying attention to details.

The tense silence gave Sunyoung enough time to clear her mind and think of her next move. She had never even fired a bullet in her life— let alone know how to turn off the safety.

She wouldn’t be able to glance back at the boys behind her; she had no idea how quick the odds would be stacked against her. And if she didn’t do anything fast enough, they’d get suspicious.

After a moment, she let out a breath as she resolved. Well, if there was one thing she learned, it was that sometimes your gut instinct was the best way to go.

The man in front of her opened his mouth, but before he knew it, Sunyoung chucked the gun towards his head and rushed forward, causing him to duck out of the way as she ran out the van door and past him.

There was a loud gunshot that missed her as she passed the black car, the bullet hitting car mirror as she noticed the body in the passenger seat. J-Hope had said something about V’s bad aim, but he did _not_ miss that shot.

Turning down a corner, Sunyoung tossed one last look towards the others, where she saw V and J-Hope fighting two of the boys hand-to-hand. Although part of her felt guilty, she knew she would be nothing but a hinderance if she stayed.

Stopping for a bit behind a nearby building, she tried her best to regain her breath before looking around her. It seemed like she had hit the middle of the lower-class part of the city, the main city looming in the distance, practically waiting for her.

There was the sound of footsteps, and when she turned to glance behind her, two of the boys seemed to be running down the sidewalk. With a small yelp, she looked around the area before making a run for it.

Running into an alleyway, Sunyoung hid behind a nearby dumpster, cringing at the scent but trying her best to keep her breathing quiet.

Footsteps ran by, as well as a loud shout from someone far away, and after a few moments, she let out a loud exhale, getting up.

_Click._

Jolting, Sunyoung turned to see one of the men from earlier, pointing a gun at her. Although he didn’t seem to have any prominent features, a large scar tore down the top of his cheekbone to the edge of his jaw. He seemed to be chuckling as he stepped forward, and she looked around the alley in a panic. _This idea really was a lot dumber than originally thought._

“At first, I thought to just let you go,” he began, stepping closer, and Sunyoung recognized his voice as the casual one. “But then I remembered that BTS aren’t in the trafficking business.”

Although normally she’d bite back at the implication, her adrenaline rush was dying down, and she could only pant, clearly out of breath. He stepped closer, lifting her chin up with his gun.

Feeling anger fill her, she spat at him.

There was a moment where he seemed to pause, and suddenly his hand holding the gun flew back before rushing forward and making contact with her cheek.

Stumbling towards a wall, she groaned.

“I never forget a face.” He spoke, coming forward. “You look like him.”

Eyes wide, she looked up at him and began to stutter. “W-what?”

He hummed, looming over her. She looked away from his eyes and noticed a small odd tattoo peeking out from his collarbone. “Either way, I’m sure we’ll find use in you.”

She cringed, stumbling to get up but making a small noise as he pressed down on her back with his foot, face hitting the ground.

“Do you know what he did?” He spoke to her like he was talking about the weather. She didn’t say anything, and he pressed harder onto her back. _“Do you?!”_

“That’s not very polite, Jongup.” A voice hummed. The pressure on her back lightened, and she took the chance to scramble back and away from him, locking eyes with her savior.

He looked older than Jungkook, but still quite young, and his bright blonde hair stood out against the dark alleyway. Despite Sunyoung’s current position and the gun in....Jongup’s hand, he didn’t seem very threatened. Next to him stood another male, who seemed much more annoyed.

There was a moment of silence before Jongup spoke. “This concerns neither of you.”

“Considering you’re on _our_ turf right now, I think it does.” The other male spoke instead, eyes apathetic. “Don’t turn this into an issue.”

“You’re the ones turning this into an issue.” Jongup argued. “I don’t think Shownu would be very happy with the fact that you’re intruding in on another gang’s business.”

“I don’t think you know _anything_ about Shownu.” The blonde scoffed, before stepping towards the two. “Let’s not start a war.”

Jongup stayed quiet a moment before roughly removing his foot off her back and walking off. “Pick your sides wisely.”

“Whatever you say.” He mused as Jongup disappeared. There was a moment before he slouched, letting out a sigh, the brunette shoving at him.

“ _That’s not very polite?_ Who are you, James Bond?” His companion only chuckled as he was pushed towards the wall.

“I thought it was funny.”

“Yeah, but Jongup didn’t.” The other rolled his eyes before walking towards her, eyes full of concern. “Are you okay?”

“I...” she was heaving, and they looked at each other before steadily making their way to her. Footsteps ran towards them and they all tensed, the blonde pulling out a gun and pointing it in the direction of the alley’s exit.

She had never been so relieved to see J-Hope. Feeling all her energy leave her, she stumbled towards past the two boys and towards him.

“Sunyoung!” J-Hope called out, catching her. She couldn’t see the others, but she could tell the other boys had put their guns down. “You alright?”

The blonde seemed to make a sighing noise, and Sunyoung buried herself further into J-Hope’s chest, stumbling a bit. “So that’s _your_ girl?”

“She’s not-” J-Hope cut himself off before speaking again. “What’s going on?”

“We found her being harassed by Jongup.” The other male spoke. “I knew you guys had beef, but he seemed like he had issues with her. Asked her somethin’ about what someone she knew did.”

“So it seemed personal?” V’s voice spoke out, and she peeked out from past J-Hope’s shoulder to see him frowning at the scene. “And that guy was Jongup. What did he look like?”

There was a small silence. “Kind of tall, black hair, scar down his face...”

“So he was the one at my window.” J-Hope sighed, pulling back to look at Sunyoung in concern. “Looks like he hurt you. Your eye is bruised.”

She winced and looked to the side, feeling sick. “He...I...”

At her shallow breathing J-Hope looked at V in concern before looking back to her. “Sunyoung?”

“I don’t...” she was panting, and when he moved back she stumbled forward. “No! Please don’t...Chan...”

“What’s wrong with her?” Someone’s voice spoke, and there was rushed movement as she felt herself being lifted and carried off.

“-gonna bring you back.” V’s voice didn’t sound the same as they passed by buildings and she watched the two boys from the alley disappear.

There were flurried conversations, but at this point she couldn’t recognize anything. If she focused, she could see the city grow farther and farther as they walked back to the van.

“Jinyoung.” She sobbed into J-Hope’s shoulder. “I need Jinyoung...”

She felt herself being removed from J-Hope’s shoulder and looked up to watch him lay her in the backseat of a car and look at her in concern. He was saying something but she had no idea what it was.

_Jinyoung was holding Sunyoung’s hand with tears streaming down her face, as the younger twin was crying and breathing heavily._

_“Sunyoung!” Jinyoung’s voice was panicked, and she tried to keep it down with a whisper. “You have to be quiet, okay?”_

_She only seemed to get worse, muffling her cries by burying her head into her legs._

Closing her eyes, she choked a bit as she lost sense of where she was. When she looked around, she was faced with the back of the black car that the men had been using. The van’s tire had been shot, hadn’t it? Had the other men not come back for their car? As they hit a bump in the road, she fell over and sobbed, unable to breathe.

_“I took her to the doctor,” her mother’s voice was small compared to her father’s. “He thinks she has panic disorder.”_

_“Panic disorder? What caused it?” Her father muttered. Jinyoung looked at her from across the table, eyes soft and worried as Sunyoung stared at the empty chair next to her._

_“He thinks it was trauma.”_

“I...I’m not crazy.” She whispered into her knees. She gripped her legs and tried to breathe. “I’m okay..I’m okay.”

“Sunyoung?” She looked up to see J-Hope facing her from the passenger seat. “Are you alright?”

Trying to speak, she only felt her throat close up as she sobbed.

Never mind. She was _not_ okay.

_“Please, I’m sure there’s been a mistake.” Her mother pleaded. “You’re a teacher! And Sunyoung can dance. You can’t just say that!”_

_“How can she be a dancer if she can’t even go up on stage without freaking out?” There was a sigh. “I’m sorry Miss Park, but I won’t be letting Sunyoung come with us to performances anymore. She’s a great dancer, but...look, it hurts me to say this, but suggest you stop bringing her here.”_

“-here.” When she looked up, J-Hope opened the door, reaching out to her. She shrieked loudly, shoving herself against the door.

“What’s going on?” V’s voice traveled from behind him, and when he tried to crawl in, she thrashed at him.

“Get Seokjin, Namjoon, _someone._ ” J-Hope’s voice was rushed.

“S-Sunyoung?” His eyes were large and worried and _she couldn’t breathe anymore._

“St-stop,” she spat out. “Please.”

“What’s going on? Whose car is this? What’s Sunyoung still doing here?” Jimin’s wide and curious eyes peeked from behind J-Hope’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“No,” she whined, and when J-Hope went closer she let out an unintelligible noise. What was he doing here? “N-no, go! Go away!”

“ _-is busy.”_ Another voice traveled through the parking lot. “What’s the commotion...?”

Her eyes were panicked as she saw Suga walking with V towards the car. When J-Hope grabbed her shoulder, she began to swat at him violently. “Stop it! Just stop!”

“Move.” And he was off of her. Next thing she knew, he was replaced with Suga, who cautiously placed himself on the other side of the backseat. She clenched her eyes shut, balling up her fists. “Look at me.”

She shook her head and he sighed. “Sunyoung. We’re going to count to ten, and I want you to take a deep breath in before we breathe out.”

_“What’s wrong with her?” Jinyoung’s voice was loud and panicked and she looked towards him with wide eyes._

__

__

_“I’ve got this.” He gave her a reassuring smile before turning to her. “Hey Sunyoung, I want you to count to ten with me, okay? And we’re going to take deep breaths.”_

She said nothing. “I’ll breathe with you, okay?”

“One.” She inhaled deeply, and the sigh of relief from Suga made her unclench her fists.

_“Two.” He urged on, and she inhaled deeply before exhaling again, Jinyoung looking on curiously._

“Three.”

_“Four. You’re doing great.”_

“Five.”

_“Six.”_

“Seven.”

_“Eight.” He gave her a bright smile, Jinyoung giving a thumbs up from behind him._

When she opened her eyes, Suga’s were trained on hers intently, forehead close to touching hers. “Nine.”

“T-ten.” she stuttered out. There was a small moment of silence, and Suga gave her a hesitant smile before it dropped, turning to face outside.

“She’s okay now.” He exited the car before looking back at her expectantly. “You want to get out?”

Opening the door on her side, she was faced with Jimin, who held his arms out to help her up. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh my goodness.” She felt sick, and s she sent worried glances to J-Hope and V, a familiar heavy feeling settled in her lungs. “I-I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t.” Suga glared at her half-heartedly as they all began to head towards the entrance back into the building. “Don’t give yourself another heart attack. Nobody thinks of you differently. Now come on, we need to find out why you came back in _this_ car and you look like you almost died.”

\--

RapMon’s office was not quite what she expected it to be.

Considering it was a room they’d constantly have meetings in, she expected something a lot more...business-like.

Instead, it felt more like a living room, with ratty couches around the room. The only classy thing inside was the desk, which was pretty ornate.

“...And then Minhyuk and Wonho caught some dude bothering Sunyoung.” V finished off. “Bruised her up.”

She could feel Jungkook’s concerned glance from across the room and she looked at the spot between her and Jimin’s thighs, the male refusing to part from her the entire time and sitting next to her on the couch of the right side of the room.

“They said his name was Jongup.” J-Hope looked uncomfortable. “I’ve never seen him before.”

“He had black hair, and a scar down his face,” V continued. “But I’m sure that’s not very helpful to you.”

“Tattoo.” She muttered, and she could feel their gazes on her. “He had a tattoo near his neck. On his chest.”

“Tattoo?” This caught RapMon’s interest, and he swallowed. “What did it look like?”

“Um, I didn’t really get a good look at it, part of it was covered up.” She gave a sheepish grin. “Maybe this sounds dumb, but there were bunny ears, I think?”

RapMon stilled. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah.”

“It can’t be.” The male muttered.

“The car.” Suga cut in, and when she looked up at him, he looked a bit shaken. “The car, it’s theirs.”

RapMon suddenly didn’t seem as calm as before. “What do you mean?”

“They have whitewall tires.”

“You said they knew Sunyoung?” RapMon looked towards V and when he nodded, he paled.

“What’s wrong?” She cautiously cut in. RapMon was muttering under his breath.

“Last I checked, they didn’t have someone who’d be able to gather information about her.” Suga tilted his head as he rested his head in his hands. “But then again, none of us knew about these new members either.”

“They...” RapMon’s shaky voice caught their attention. “It’s not good if they know her. They can’t. They _shouldn’t.”_

“What’s wrong?” Sunyoung felt worry fill her. “Is there something I don’t know?”

“I...” he shook his head. “Sunyoung, you need to stay.”

“What?!” She stood up. “No, I want to go home!”

“They’ll come for you.” His voice was steadier now, but he was sweating. “They’ll come for you, and they’ll use you to get to us. They’ll probably kill you.”

“What are you talking about?!” She huffed and sat back down. “Take me home!”

“Her friends are worried, RapMon.” Seokjin’s voice was soothing, and when she looked towards him, he seemed irritated. “She needs to go home.”

“She’ll _die_ if she goes home.” Suga’s blunt words cut into the soothing atmosphere, filling it with ice. “And if something happens where she doesn’t, her friends might get hurt too.”

“They might kill her to get to us?” Jungkook sounded so young and small, and he looked around frantically. “We won’t have to do that then, right?”

“If she stays, which she shouldn’t.” V was speaking from his spot next to Jimin, and he seemed the calmest. His words washed over her like ice. “She’s not worth of value to us. If they try to use her, let them.”

“What?!” Jungkook and Jimin yelled out.

God, all of the arguing was going to give her a migraine. She felt a queasy feeling in her stomach as all of the anxiety and adrenaline from the past moments caught up to her.

People were trying to _kill her_ because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_I’m gonna puke._ She covered her mouth as she rushed out of the room and searched for a bathroom.

It took a while, but the women’s bathroom sat in the middle of the hall. She tried to ignore how disgusting it was as she retched into the first toilet she saw.

Wiping her mouth, she grimaced as she realized there was no running water in the bathroom, the only light source being the giant glass panels. Scrambling out and into the hall, she slumped against the wall next to the bathroom and slid down to the floor, letting out a shuddered breath, exhausted.

“Sunyoung?” A voice called out. When she looked up, she saw J-Hope walking towards her. “There you are.”

“I don’t want to stay.” She murmured. “Why did you guys have to take me?”

J-Hope grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t do anything.” Her voice sounded muffled. “All you guys tell me is thank you and sorry, and it does nothing for me because _I’m still here.”_

There was a small sigh as J-Hope sat next to her. “You know, we’re asking you to stay because we want to help you.”

“So I can owe you guys later?” Her words sounded bitter. “Why can’t gangs just stay out of my life?”

There was a moment of silence. “They mentioned something about it being personal.”

Sunyoung said nothing at first, and J-Hope sighed, leaning back against the wall. He looked somewhere out the window as she picked at the chipped flooring.

“My older brother joined a gang when we moved to the city.” Sunyoung muttered bitterly. “He got shot. Nobody found out who did it. When we found him in the hospital, he couldn’t speak like he used to and he was paralyzed from the waist down.”

“I...” Sunyoung looked down before exhaling. “He’s in a rehab now, and he does physical therapy. Most of our money goes to maintaining his care.”

J-Hope didn’t say anything at first, and she looked up from the floor to see him staring at her with an unreadable expression. “Do you know what gang he joined?”

Sunyoung shrugged tensely. “I was young, he didn’t tell me. Could be the gang the Jongup guy was in. The gang he was part of visited the restaurant my parents own. They had boys as young as me with them sometimes.”

“And the restaurant...?” Sunyoung looked off to the side.

“It’s still around. They stopped coming, but we get anonymous checks every few months. Like some sort of apology.” Sunyoung shook her head. “My parents only use the money to pay for part his medical bills. The restaurant doesn’t get as much money as we used to.”

It was quiet again. When Sunyoung looked towards J-Hope, he seemed to be deep in thought about something. She looked away, a bit hurt that he said nothing to her confession, until he spoke. “I’m not from the city, you know.”

Sunyoung looked up at J-Hope silently, eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t remember if it was for gambling or something, but my father owed the mafia money.” He laughed bitterly. “One day he stopped paying on time, so they just...got rid of him. Then they told made my mom pay off the rest of his debt.”

When Sunyoung stayed silent, eyes empathetic, J-Hope continued. “I wanted to help her. We were broke, and my mom starved herself to make sure me and my sister at least ate something every night. But because I was underage, I wasn’t allowed to get a job.”

“...So what did...?”

“The mafia took me in. I went to them and begged them to let me pay off my mom’s debt.”

“Wait, how old were you?” Sunyoung’s mouth was agape.

“I was 10, 11 maybe.” He shrugged. “I worked under their weapons expert and he taught me everything I needed to know about them. Treated me like his prodigy. Thought I’d be the next one to take the reins.”

“But you’re in BTS now.”

J-Hope sighed. “The mafia practically owned the town I lived in. But the city’s a completely different place. They tried to expand territory and acted like they ran the place. Their arrogance got the city branch wiped out.”

“City branch...?”

“Because they were testing the waters, they split a small part off us up and sent us to the city. My boss wanted me to be their weapons expert and show my progress. I was about 18 at the time, and the gang that came decided I was more useful working for them than dead.”

“BTS were that gang?”

J-Hope let out a sigh. “It wasn’t...BTS until sometime after I joined. Something happened to them. The original leader died. The rest of the gang split up until RapMon found me, and here I am.”

“And...” Sunyoung bit her lip. “Your mom and sister?”

“They’re okay.” J-Hope sent her a crooked smile. “I use the money I get from this and help my mom pay off the rest of the money she owes.”

“She’s still in debt?” J-Hope frowned.

“It’s more than paid off by now, but I know they’re still having her pay just because.”

“That’s not fair!” Sunyoung protested angrily, and J-Hope looked bitter.

“Life’s not fair.” They sat in silence before he continued. “What I’ve been trying to tell you, is that we’ve been used before. All of us. Just because we’re not the best people doesn’t mean we’re not trying to look out for you. RapMon feels like he owes you for Jungkook. They’re going to try to use you as a pawn to get a hold of us. As you could tell, they’re willing to kill you if they need to. You have the upper hand over your life right now.”

“J-Hope...” she murmured, looking at her hands. Suddenly, his hand came out and grasped hers, gripping it.

“It’s Hoseok.” She looked up at him with wide eyes, and he looked off to the side, a bit sheepish. “You wanted to know, right?”

Letting out a laugh of disbelief, Sunyoung wiped at a stray tear and sniffled. “Thank you, Hoseok. I think I know what to do now.”

When he opened his mouth to speak, the sound of footsteps approaching made the two turn their heads to see a new arrival walk up and stop in front of them.

“I found her.” Hoseok grinned, reaching his arm out. Rolling his eyes, Suga grabbed his wrist and helped him up easily before reaching his hand out for Sunyoung’s.

“Are you done with this?” Sunyoung grabbed his hand and pushed herself up before nodding.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Suga seemed taken aback by her response, looking as if he expected some sort of comeback before his eyes darted between her and Hoseok.

“What did you do?” Hoseok shrugged innocently, and walked past him as Sunyoung stood behind, face thoughtful. Suga waited for her to notice his presence.

“I’ve wanted to know something.” She started, catching his attention. Suga raised an eyebrow as they began to walk to the room together. “About the thing you did.”

“What thing?”

“When you told me to count to ten.” She muttered. Suga paused for a moment before walking like he hadn’t stopped.

“RapMon taught me.” His voice was guarded. “You can assume why.”

Seeing as she felt like she knew the answer, she nodded and bit her lip. “It’s just...”

“If there’s anything you wanna ask, then ask it.” He stopped to watch her, and she looked off in discomfort.

“My brother.” She bit her lip. “He was the only one that knew how to stop my panic attacks.”

“And he told you how to count to ten?” Suga tilted his head, and part of her found it endearing to know he had an instinctive habit like that. “I think that’s something you should talk to RapMon about then.”

When she returned, nothing much looked like it changed other than the fact Seokjin seemed like he had been yelling about something. Jungkook stood up rigidly when she returned, only relaxing a bit when Seokjin laid a hand on her shoulder.

“If you agree to stay with us,” RapMon began formally, “We will agree to protect you as if you were our own member. We only say that you won’t be allowed to leave, seeing as we’ll be liable for anything that happens to you.”

“And if I go?” She felt Jungkook standing next to her and when she gave him a small smile he gave a worried one back.

“Then we _won’t_ be liable for anything that happens to you.” His eyebrows raised. “And you can guess on what that means.”

“Okay.” She gave one last sweeping gaze around the room.

J-Hope gave her a reassuring grin, sending a small thumbs up, and Jimin was leaning his arm on the other male’s shoulder as he watched her eagerly.

Seokjin looked the most worried, gaze switching as he sent RapMon a glare. V was the opposite, almost seeming to be irritated with _her_ instead. They were clearly the least happy with the situation.

"This time," Suga voiced, eyes intent on hers. "It's your choice."

She let out a breath, feeling Jungkook squeeze her hand.

"Alright, I'll stay." She announced, and RapMon’s shoulders slouched into a relaxed posture. “But, under one condition.”

\--

With a sigh, Jinyoung wiped at the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand as she looked at the set-up chairs. “Thank god, now I can go home.”

With a small smile and a happy hum, she grabbed her things and locked up the doors of the restaurant, the ‘MISSING’ poster with her sister making her smile drop.

“Excuse me?”

“We’re closed.” She muttered, turning around. A young man stood in front of her, giving her a small grin as he held up a small keychain accessory.

“You dropped this?” Her eyes widened before she laughed a bit.

“Oh no, I’m sorry, but that’s not mine.” He looked sheepish.

“Sorry for bothering you then.”

“It’s fine.” Giving him one smaller smile, she began to walk past him.

“The girl on the missing poster,” his voice stopped her. “I’ve seen a couple of those around town. You look like her.”

Shifting her purse from its position, she smiled awkwardly. “She’s my sister.”

He looked embarrassed. “She is? I’m sorry.”

“It’s alrigh-”

“No,” he scratched at his hair, and she noticed a small tattoo peeking out from near his collarbone. It almost looked like a bunny. “I really didn’t mean it.”

“You didn’t know.” She assured. “But yeah, she went missing about a week ago.”

“She did? How?” His voice was full of concern, and she noted how young he looked.

“We don’t know for sure yet, but I think she was kidnapped.” She looked away. “There’s a lot of gangs around here.”

His grin grew almost to the point that it unsettled her. “You’ve gotta be careful with gangs.”

“Yeah,” she furrowed her brows a bit before clearing her throat. “Well, I’ll get going now.”

“I think I can help you.” She stopped and crossed her arms, and he looked way to calm to make her feel comfortable.

“With what?”

“Your sister.” He started, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a business card. “My friend’s a private investigator. If you ever want help finding out where she is, call the number. We can meet up with you.”

She looked away, and he sighed. “We can meet somewhere public if you’d like. I know I might be creeping you out right now.”

“You are,” she muttered, before snatching the card. “Fine, I’m desperate. I’ll call and we can meet up. What’s your name?”

He grinned brightly. “It’s Zelo.”

“Well, Zelo, thanks.” She smiled tightly one more time before heading off, hand clenching around her bag.

If he could help her, she hoped she was wrong about the uneasy feeling he gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear lord thats a lot of info
> 
> things r gonna chill out alot more for a lil bit on miss sunyoung’s side...tho i cant say the same for her friends...
> 
> ch 8 depending on if i get stuck or not shouldnt take to long...but if i get stuck thats a different story....
> 
> anyways comments are really appreciated!! It helps me know what you guys like and what i should do next!!!


End file.
